Atsui to Chi
by Aobachii
Summary: Huyendo de sus perseguidores, un vampiro llamado Shirosaki se encuentra con un humano que no es del todo normal. Creyendo fielmente que es su 'elegido', decide quedarse a su lado y vigilar la evolución de sus poderes. Sin embargo, este humano es alguien mucho más poderoso de lo que creía. ¿Saldrá todo bien para ambos o terminará en un trágico final? (Pésimo summary, lo sé)
1. Prólogo

Su respiración agitada se hacía escuchar en mitad de la noche acompañado del ruido que provocaba la lluvia al impactar contra el asfalto. Siempre la había odiado, esa sensación de humedad y de frío que lo embargaba y lo empapaba… literalmente. Era como si cada una de esas gotas que caía sobre él le golpeara y le recriminaran todos sus pecados y tropiezos en la vida; cada una era como una apuñalada directa al alma. Su rostro reflejaba toda prueba de frustración y dolor. El brillo de sus ojos dorados estaba apagado y solo se veía en ellos atisbos de ira. Al menos nadie podría verle en ese estado, ya que solo un loco se le ocurriría salir a altas horas de la noche con la tormenta que estaba cayendo. Él prefería la noche, pero sinceramente aquella lluvia lo ponía de mal humor.

El aire que respiraba era helado, sentía como este causaba que le ardiera la garganta, creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por el cansancio pero, para suerte suya, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

Corrió con más rapidez hasta llegar finalmente al lugar. Jadeando y suspirando el frío aire para recuperar el aliento.

—Ah… —suspiró mientras se recargaba en uno de los árboles que allí se encontraban. Se llevó una mano a un costado en donde había resultado herido y miró de reojo hacia detrás, vigilando que sus perseguidores ya no estuvieran detrás de él. Parecía que por el momento había logrado darles esquinazo después de horas de persecución. Esos malditos podían ser muy persistentes.

Cerró los ojos queriendo relajarse en la quietud de la noche, disfrutando como poco a poco la lluvia cesaba y dejaba de sentirse más frío de lo normal. Paulatinamente fue cayendo dormido, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, un exquisito olor llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Se puso en pie casi de inmediato a pesar de la herida en su costado, que aunque se estaba curando con rapidez, aún dolía con los movimientos bruscos. Los colmillos sobresalieron de su labio y sus ojos dorados brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche mientras una sonrisa hambrienta se dibujaba en su pálido rostro.

Pocas veces había detectado un olor tan delicioso, quién quiera que lo poseyera debía tener también un sabor de lo más apetitoso y a decir verdad hacía tiempo que no se alimentaba con esos malditos cazadores persiguiéndole cada noche que salía.

Con pasos sigilosos, se dirigió hacia su presa guiado por su olfato hasta que lo divisó parado frente a una losa de piedra. Vaya, sin darse cuenta había acabado en un cementerio pero qué más daba. Se puso la capucha por encima de la cabeza y caminó fuera de los árboles casualmente, como si nada ocurriera, ocultando sus ojos bajo sus mechones de cabello níveo.

El chico, sorprendido, retrocedió un paso al ver como alguien aparecía desde los árboles de repente. No podía asegurar por qué, pero aquella figura no le daba buenas vibraciones.

Desde el momento en que cruzaron miradas todo ocurrió muy deprisa. El chico trató de huir nada más se percató de la peligrosa mirada proveniente de aquellos ojos dorados y el dueño de estos lo sujetó del brazo con una velocidad vertiginosa. Ambos se quedaron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, el primero porque no entendía que quería aquel extraño con él y el segundo porque notó algo diferente en aquel muchacho en el momento que tocó su brazo.

Aún aturdido, quiso preguntar quién era, pero el de facciones pálidas chasqueó los dedos, dejando al pobre y confuso chico en un profundo trance. Se acercó hasta el cuello del hipnotizado y lo olió. Había una diferencia sutil en su olor, algo que había cambiado en ese mismo instante que lo sujetó.

Para su inmensa sorpresa, aquel chico resultó ser ni más ni menos que un híbrido. Una especie mestiza de vampiro que podía llegar a ser aún más poderoso que uno puro como él. Era sorprendente, nunca había visto uno de verdad, los creía extintos ya que desde hacía muchos siglos se había prohibido las relaciones entre vampiros y humanos ya que era considerado poco ético. Más bien los superiores del Consejo estaban aterrados con la idea de una raza mucho más poderosa que la línea original de vampiros puros.

Presionó su lengua contra el pulso en el cuello del joven y frunció el ceño. Sus poderes no estaban despiertos, permanecían dormidos dentro de su sangre, pero parecía que la cercanía de su persona había causado un leve cambio y estos estaban resonando en respuesta a los suyos.

Tarde o temprano perdería el control y atacaría a cualquier humano de buen olor que se le cruzara en el camino o tal vez ni eso. El despertar de los poderes vampíricos puede ser la peor época para un híbrido, quiénes habrán vivido la mayoría de su vida como humanos y que de repente despiertan con gente muerta a su alrededor, sobre todo personas allegadas.

—_Am trezit o bestie_ —murmuró con ironía.

Se separó del muchacho y acarició la mejilla de este casi con gentileza, sus largas uñas negras rozando su piel. El cuerpo del otro se estremeció para sorpresa del vampiro. El cuerpo no debería reaccionar al estar bajo un trance y menos cuando fue conjurado por un vampiro de su nivel. Ese adolescente tenía bastante poder para tener aún sus instintos dormidos.

Entonces recordó algo que un sabio le había dicho hace muchos siglos. Algún día encontraría a una criatura especial, alguien de la que tendría que hacerse cargo. Su destino entero dependería de sus decisiones sobre ella ya que su existencia estaría a cargo del camino que eligiera.

Aquella premonición era un tanto confusa y él había preguntado cómo sabría de quién se trataba cuando llegara el momento.

—No lo sabrás en el mismo instante en el que se encuentren—había dicho el sabio—, pero lo descubrirás rápidamente. Esa criatura será tu _ales_.

Tenía la corazonada de que esa criatura de su premonición se trataba del chico que estaba frente a él.

Una sonrisa se formó nuevamente en sus labios y se quitó la capucha con una mano mientras la otra seguía en la mejilla de su _ales_, su elegido. Chasqueó los dedos de nuevo, no sin antes haberse alejado del muchacho; haciendo que este regresara a la realidad.

Antes de que este pudiera hacer preguntas, él solo pasó por su costado, apoyando una mano en su hombro, antes de desaparecer de allí sin dejar rastro alguno tras él.

Ojos cafés miraron confusos tras él, tratando de procesar qué acababa de pasar y cómo había desaparecido aquel extraño chico. Ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Tal vez solo había sido una alucinación…

**xxx**

"_Am trezit o bestie": _He despertado a una bestia.

"_Ales"_: Elegido.

**xxx**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose de vuelta en su habitación, cosa que era extraña porque no recordaba haber regresado a casa la noche anterior. Parpadeó un tanto confuso por este hecho y se quedó con la vista fija en el techo con la mente en otra parte, sus recuerdos remontándose a la noche anterior. Su tropezón con aquel chico misterioso había sido de lo más perturbador. Por unos instantes había sentido como si su cuerpo se hubiera quedado helado y su consciencia se había ido también brevemente. Cuando había regresado en sí, el misterioso ya había desaparecido sin dejar huella.

Luego de eso había sentido frío y se había sentido como algo más que la sensación helada que deja la humedad de la lluvia.

_—Debe ser el invierno—_pensó equivocadamente.

Se levantó de la cama y de dispuso a prepararse para el instituto. Luego de ducharse –y hacer un vago intento por peinarse-, escuchó la voz de su hermana menor, Yuzu, llamándolo. Al parecer alguien le esperaba fuera. Ichigo arqueó una ceja, extrañado por este hecho ya que no sabía que vendrían a por él ese día y si fuera Mizuiro, él le hubiera avisado antes por móvil así que dudaba mucho que se tratara de su amigo.

Se puso unos bóxers y se asomó a la ventana de su habitación con la toalla colgada de su cuello. Parado en la calle frente a la casa había un chico vestido con una sudadera negra cuya capucha cubría su cabello y cara, por lo que Ichigo no podía reconocer de quién se trataba mirando desde arriba. De todos modos no le sonaba familiar.

— ¡Ey! —llamó para atraer su atención. El chico miró a su alrededor antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar arriba. Ichigo se quedó estupefacto, no solo porque el chico llevara gafas de sol en esa época del año… ¡sino porque era el mismo de la noche anterior!— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Observó cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios— Esperarte a ti.

—Qué demonios…—masculló el de cabellos naranjas, regresando al interior de la habitación para terminar de vestirse.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió de su casa con una breve despedida a su familia.

— ¡Hermano! ¡El desayuno está–! —escucha la puerta cerrarse—…listo. —Yuzu hizo un puchero ya que su hermano se había ido sin siquiera escucharla— ¡Siempre igual! —protestó con enojo.

—Ya sabes cómo es—se encogió de hombros su hermana Karin.

— ¡Mi hijo es tan descuidado! —Isshin entró de golpe en la habitación portando una expresión de dramatismo fingido antes de arrodillarse frente al enorme poster de su difunta mujer—¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo no se cuida! ¡¿Qué pasaría si–?! ¡Oof! —su discurso con la foto fue interrumpido por Karin quien le había lanzado el periódico enrollado que estaba leyendo a la cabeza.

— ¡Con un padre loco como tú no me extraña que Ichi-nii salga corriendo! —le recriminó la Kurosaki con un leve gesto de enfado hacia las locuras de su padre.

**xxx**

Ichigo nada más salir de su casa se apoyó contra la puerta y soltó un largo suspiro mientras escuchaba el escándalo proveniente del interior. Vivía con una familia un tanto ruidosa.

Abrió la puerta delantera y se encontró cara a cara con el desconocido. Su ceño fruncido se profundizó. ¿Quién era aquel tipo?

— ¿Acaso me estás acosando? —preguntó en un tono de molestia. Obviamente esto era lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza aunque ciertamente un acosador no suele seguir a su víctima mostrándose tanto o a lo mejor él había leído demasiadas novelas.

El de piel pálida soltó una sonora carcajada ante tal ocurrencia. Este adolescente tenía una imaginación interesante. —No, no soy ningún acosador. Al menos no yo —se llevó una mano a la perilla sin dejar de sonreír, —pero con ese cuerpo no me extrañaría que tuvieras alguno.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza ante eso. ¡Qué cumplido más aterrador! No era solo vergonzoso sino también raro. Demasiado tal vez. Se dio cuenta entonces que no debió asomarse a la ventana sin estar completamente vestido.

Investigó a este sospechoso chico con la mirada reparando sobre todo, inevitablemente, en su pálida piel. ¿Tal vez por eso se cubría tanto? Que llevara lentes oscuras aún le intrigaba. Tampoco hacia tanto sol, de hecho, un frente de nubes estaba a punto de cubrir el cielo, amenazando con dejar lluvia a su paso. Ichigo bufó ante la idea de más lluvia. Ese mes se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de Junio adelantado.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? —cuestionó.

—Soy nuevo en el pueblo—hizo un gesto vago con la mano y luego metió ambas en los bolsillos de su pantalón— Llegué ayer aquí y vivo en calle de al lado.

Ichigo alzó una ceja, escéptico ante este hecho, sin embargo, no tenía pruebas para corroborar que lo que decía fuera mentira.

—En el instituto me dijeron que tú eras el que más cercano vivías así que aquí estoy. No me gustaría perderme—dijo en un tono de fingida inocencia el cual Ichigo no se tragó. Este tipo era u gilipollas. Sí, esa era su primera impresión por el momento.

—No puedes ir sin el uniforme—replicó el peli naranja. No le gustaría que el chico pálido lo acompañara, no le caía precisamente bien.

—Los profesores me dijeron que no había problema en que no lo tuviera hasta que me llegara. —contraatacó dirigiéndole una sonrisa de superioridad a Ichigo, como si lo estuviera retando. Conocía las intenciones del otro adolescente y no se iba a librar de él tan fácilmente.

Soltó un suspiro de derrota y se cruzó de brazos— Está bien, vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio. Ichigo con el ceño fruncido marcando más de lo normal en su rostro y su acompañante con una sonrisa victoriosa de oreja a oreja. No pensaba separarse de querido híbrido por nada del mundo. Había un viejo dicho vampírico que decía: _"Daca ati gasit ales, nu-mi da drumul." _ (Si encuentras a tu elegido, nunca lo dejes ir) Y él estaba siendo fiel a este dicho.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Ichigo una vez estuvo más calmado para no estallar con enfado como a veces le pasaba.

—En mi tierra me llamaban Alb o Al — ¿Tierra? ¿Quién usa esa expresión hoy en día? Solo los ancianos al menos…—En Japón vendría a ser _Shiro. _Mi nombre original es Alb Intuneric, pero es un nombre bastante arcaico—explicó con una risita a final, —al venir aquí me cambié el nombre a Kurai Shirosaki.

Ichigo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ya de por sí creía que ese chico era extraño… ¿De dónde demonios era su nombre natal? Parecía una lengua antigua y sí, realmente sonaba como un nombre arcaico tal y como 'Shiro' había mencionado.

—Ya te he dicho mi nombre, ahora tú.

El peli naranja suspiró y respondió con simpleza. —Kurosaki Ichigo.

—"El que protege", ¿eh? Es un nombre interesante.

Ichigo se quedó sorprendido. Nadie, o casi nadie, se daban cuenta del verdadero significado de su nombre. Todos asumían, para molestia suya, que significaba 'fresa'. ¡Y no es así! Miró a Shirosaki de reojo antes de rodar los ojos. En fin, tal vez el albino no le caía tan mal como creía aún si le parecía un engreído.

—_De asemenea, se pare ca ma frumos_ —pronunció de repente con una sonrisa pícara formándose en sus labios pálidos.

— ¿Qué? —jamás había oído ese idioma en su vida. Por un momento creyó que podría ser latín, pero hasta donde su conocimiento de esa lengua llegaba, no se trataba de esa. Fuera cual fuera, no podía evitar pensar lo increíblemente sexy que sonaba… Se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿Qué había sido eso? Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué acababa de pensar que sonaba atractivo que hablara en su idioma natal? Se estaba volviendo loco definitivamente… ¡Seguro era culpa de su viejo!

—Algún día lo sabrás —respondió con un aire misterioso, sonriendo internamente al notar el sonrojo de Ichigo incluso llevando las lentes oscuras.

**xxx**

"_De asemenea, se pare ca ma frumos": _Además, me pareces atractivo.

**xxx**

—Oye Shirosaki… ¿Por qué vas tan cubierto?

Kurai pareció debatirse ante esta pregunta hecha por Ichigo mientras caminaban por los pasillos de camino a su aula. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. No podía decirle la verdad, pero supuso que decirle una pequeña mentira creíble no haría daño a nadie.

—Tengo una leve foto sensibilidad. Los rayos UVA del Sol me hieren la piel si me expongo mucho tiempo —esto no era del todo mentira. Realmente el Sol le hacía daño, no solo porque fuera un vampiro, sino porque su piel pálida lo hacía aún más sensible. Por ello adoraba salir a pasear los días nublados y los días de lluvia en los que el sol no le molestaba.

Lo de que el Sol hiere a los vampiros es en parte un mito y al mismo tiempo no lo es. De hecho, existen vampiros diurnos y nocturnos. Los diurnos podían pasearse a plena luz del día sin ser salir heridos, pero de estos había muy pocos ya que alimentarse cuando muchos de los humanos están despiertos es complicado. Y luego están los nocturnos como Shirosaki, que prefieren la oscuridad de la noche para ocultarse en las sombras y acechar a sus víctimas sin dificultad.

Y luego están los híbridos. Criaturas a las cuales el sol no los hiere, la plata no los mata, no necesitan alimentarse diariamente de sangre, pasan completamente desapercibidos entre los humanos y sus poderes superan lo inimaginable. Shirosaki debería temer de Ichigo, pero no lo hacía simplemente porque era su elegido. Si no lo fuera se hubiera ido de allí en el momento que se encontró con él y descubrió su poder latente.

De momento su misión era vigilarlo y seguir sus pasos lentamente, despertando su poder poco a poco. Un despertar repentino podría ser un desastre. Este era el problema de aquellos que eran convertidos. Se salían de control y atacaban a cualquier persona desafortunada que veían. Beber la sangre equivocada puede traer la muerte de un vampiro.

Los vampiros usan su olfato para detectar qué tipo de sangre es compatible consigo mismo. Si tomaba la sangre equivocada, se ponían enfermos. Tomarla en exceso podía causar la muerte. A veces tomaban sangre no compatible si no encontraban nada más y era necesario reponer sus fuerzas aunque fuera solo un poco. Se hacía solo en un caso de extrema necesidad. Y este era el problema de los convertidos. Ellos no reparaban en oler antes a su víctima y corroborar si podían beber de ella. Pocos convertidos sobrevivían debido a esto. Si no eran vigilados, morían enfermos.

La sangre de Ichigo, por ejemplo, era compatible para Shirosaki. Desde el mismo momento en que su olor llegó a su nariz, ha estado usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no atacarle. ¡No podía atacar a su _ales_! Sin embargo, era cierto que su olor era demasiado atrayente.

Nadie nunca, al menos que él supiera, se había alimentado de un híbrido. Seguramente nadie se atrevía a hacerlo. O tal vez hubo algún insensato que lo intentó y causó su muerte y desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a hacerlo. Quién sabía.

Fuera como fuera, no iba a herir a Ichigo y menos cuando este era completamente ajeno a su mundo. Tendría que irle explicando lentamente para no asustarlo.

—Es jodido —añadió—Ojala pudiera ser un murciélago. Dormir en el día y salir en las noches.

Ichigo sonrió ligeramente y arqueó los dedos de su mano derecha como si fueran garras—Como un vampiro.

Kurai se congeló brevemente por el comentario, pero actuó como si no le hubiera afectado—Sí, exacto. —entonces se le ocurrió una idea un tanto descabellada. No perdía nada por preguntar— ¿Crees en ellos?

Ichigo arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué si creía en vampiros? Bueno, eran un mito, pero la verdad es que a él le encantaba la literatura fantástica entre otras cosas— Más o menos. Son un mito, pero… Me gustan.

Fue el turno de Shirosaki de mostrarse sorprendido. ¿Le gustaban los vampiros? En fin, eso hacia su misión un tanto menos complicada. O eso quería creer.

— ¿Y tú?

El albino sonrió pícaramente— Yo sí creo que existen.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros antes su respuesta. Cada cual con su opinión y creencia.

El peli naranja se sentó en su sitio mientras Shirosaki debía quedarse al frente de la clase para presentarse en cuanto llegara la profesora. En cuanto Occhi entró por la puerta le sonrió al chico nuevo y lo presentó al resto de la clase mientras este escribía con kanjis –un poco mal hechos-, su nombre. Ichigo dedujo que Shiro no había tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar el kanji. Era un alfabeto complicado después de todo. Shirosaki les contó a todos, tal y como había hecho con Ichigo, su nombre original y por qué se lo había cambiado. Una vez terminó su presentación y la profesora le dijo que se sentara en un asiento libre, los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja.

—Kuchiki lleva un tiempo sin venir así que puedes tomar su asiento junto a Kurosaki —habló Occhi-sensei señalando al sitio libre que se encontraba junto al adolescente peli naranja.

Ichigo frunció el ceño más de lo normal cuando empezó a escuchar los comentarios que hacían los compañeros de la clase. Como hablaban de la piel pálida de Shiro, como murmuraban de que era muy raro y la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando empezaron las burlas despectivas. Agarró el lápiz en su mano con fuerza, casi rompiéndolo en el proceso, hasta que su nuevo compañero de mesa le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Cálmate—le susurró con una sonrisa simple.

—Pero- —Ichigo no podía soportar esa injusticia. Él pasaba por lo mismo debido a su cabello y no era para nada agradable.

—Está bien, estoy acostumbrado. Siempre ha sido así.

El albino sonrió para sí mismo. Vaya si Ichigo hacia honor a su nombre. Shirosaki estaba haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios hirientes, pero aún así le molestaban. No es cómo si él hubiera elegido ser así y tener aquel aspecto. Le parecía mono que Ichigo se molestara también por su causa.

Shiro se quitó finalmente la capucha ya que el sol no le hería apenas dentro del aula. Ichigo se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, quedándose casi maravillado por el cabello níveo que el otro poseía. Este era largo y lo tenía recogido en una cola. Sin la capucha su piel parecía más pálida aún, pero no era una palidez enfermiza de hecho, creyó que le gustaba de la manera en que se veía. Entonces Ichigo entendió el significado detrás del nombre del otro chico.

Sus ojos no se desviaron de él cuando observó como este iba a quitarse las lentes también. ¿Cómo serían sus ojos? Se encontró emocionado y expectante ante esta pregunta. ¿Por qué? No sabría decirlo. Tuvo los ojos cerrados mientras se las quitaba, pero una vez abrió los ojos, Ichigo se quedó sin aire por un breve instante.

Sus ojos eran de color dorado intenso y brillante. Casi podría decirse que su iris podía estar hecho de oro puro. No podía hacer más que pensar en lo bien que le pegaban aquellos ojos con el resto de su aspecto. Los demás podían decir lo que quisieran, pero él estaba hipnotizado.

Se encontró a sí mismo en una especie de trance, algo parecido a lo que había sentido la noche anterior, solo que esta vez más intenso. Aquel momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron, despertó de su extraña fantasía y regresó a la realidad.

Shirosaki le dedicó una de sus sonrisas pícaras antes de mirar hacia la pizarra. Ichigo repentinamente sintió sus mejillas calientes y podría asegurar que estaba sonrojado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió, avergonzado de que alguien pudiera notar su predicamento. Kurosaki Ichigo casi nunca se sonrojaba. Era algo totalmente anti natural.

Aún Ichigo tenía tantas preguntas sobre Shiro. Además, ¿cómo había logrado entrar en el instituto a mitad de curso? Era un poco sospechoso a no ser que se tratara de un alumno de intercambio. Es verdad que Shirosaki era extranjero, pero si fuera un alumno de intercambio, la profesora lo hubiera mencionado.

—Muy bien chicos recordad que dentro de una semana debéis entregar el proyecto de literatura —jadeos de sorpresa se escucharon por todo el aula— ¡No puedo creer que la mayoría lo hayáis olvidado!

Ishida Uryu se ajustó las gafas a su nariz y sonrió con superioridad. Él apuntaba todo de manera que no se le olvidaba nada. De hecho, ya tenía su trabajo terminado a pesar de que le había tocado trabajar en equipo con Inoue Orihime. La chica pelirroja, incluso si era bastante despistada, resultó ser una pequeña artista en lo que se refería a poesía.

—Oh Kurosaki-kun, tú no tenías compañero para el proyecto, ¿cierto? —Ichigo bufó. Qué importaba. De todos modos se le había pasado por completo, —ya que Kurai-kun acaba de llegar, ¿qué tal si le explicas qué hay que hacer y lo hacéis juntos?

El peli naranja se encogió de hombros antes de asentir. Si no tenía de otra…

Mientras, el albino sonreía. Que conveniente. Hacer un proyecto escolar con su elegido, eso significaría que tendrían que quedar fuera de la escuela y lo vería más a menudo. Eso le permitiría además vigilarlo por más tiempo.

Lo que Shirosaki no sabía (o simplemente sin querer lo pasó por alto), es que su presencia cercana a Ichigo estaba empezando a crear cambios en este último. El poder empezaba a latir paulatinamente en sus venas, bombeando su conversión poco a poco. Todo pasaría mucho antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I: Híbrido.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi (leve), gore, muerte de un personaje.**

xxx

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, tan aburridas como siempre según el punto de vista de Ichigo. Al contrario de Shirosaki quién parecía estar disfrutando de su nuevo entorno como si fuera un niño en el día de Navidad—más o menos.

Sin embargo a medida que avanzaba el día, Shirosaki comenzó a sentirse raro. Como si sus energías estuvieran siendo drenadas muy lentamente. De pronto se sentía como si estuviera cansado y apenas acababa de terminar la cuarta de hora de clase, quedando el almuerzo y dos horas más.

—"No es nada grave" —pensó—"Seguramente solo es falta de sueño."

Era la hora de gimnasia. La clase favorita de Ichigo, sarcásticamente hablando. No es que estuviera en contra del ejercicio, pero el profesor que tenían era demasiado… duro. Kenpachi Zaraki era uno de los profesores más temidos de todo el instituto. Una sola clase con él era horrible, y los alumnos juraban y perjuraban que aquellas clases eran un infierno. Tener dos horas a la semana parecía demasiado.

Y así todos estaban dentro de los vestuarios, cambiándose a su ropa de deporte. Los murmullos quejicosos de los alumnos podían ser oídos por todas partes, a lo que Ichigo soltó un suspiro. Tampoco era para tanto. Al lado de su taquilla estaba Shirosaki con una expresión de preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Este se estaba cambiando a regañadientes. Algo hizo 'clic' en el cerebro del Ichigo al recordar la conversación de aquella mañana y la foto sensibilidad de Shiro. Dedujo que le había contado a Kenpachi sobre su enfermedad, pero este no se lo había creído. Si hasta un asmático como Uryu tenía que hacer gimnasia aunque el profesor parecía tenerle un poco de compasión desde aquella vez que casi le da algo al pobre adolescente. No importaba cuánto se le insistiera, Zaraki era así.

—Deja de mirarme con esa cara Ichigo—Shiro volteó hacia él, clavándole la mirada como un gesto de que quería que se detuviera.

El mencionado sacudió la cabeza preguntándose de que manera lo había estado mirando. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado. La enfermedad atópica del albino era algo serio o eso había oído de su padre. Una exposición duradera al sol podía causar incluso quemaduras graves. A veces le daban ganas de tirarle un libro de medicina a su profesor de gimnasia a la cara y obligarle a que se lo leyera. Algún día iba a pasar algún accidente como lo de Ishida y no sería agradable

—No me moriré por estar una hora fuera. Además está nublado, eso ayudará —cerró su taquilla con un portazo, haciendo a Ichigo encogerse ligeramente por el ruido.

Luego Ichigo no le quitó la vista de encima pero por una razón completamente diferente. No podía apartar la mirada mientras observaba el torso desnudo y pálido de Shiro. Su pecho y abdomen estaban considerablemente marcados, tal vez no tanto como él mismo, pero dios… Ciertamente era la primera vez que se sentía atraído hacia el cuerpo de otra persona. Él nunca había tenido una preferencia sexual definida, de hecho hubo ocasiones en las que llegó a pensar que no tenía ninguna. Solía repetirse eso de 'mejor solo que mal acompañado'. En ese momento se encontró pensando que la compañía de Shiro empezaba a ser más que bienvenida.

Salió de sus labios un suspiro decepcionado cuando su cuerpo fue de nuevo cubierto por la camiseta del uniforme de gimnasia la cual el profesor había tenido la 'amabilidad' de prestarle. Cabía decir que esta le quedaba un poco justa, marcando casi a la perfección cada curva de sus músculos.

Ichigo tuvo que apartar la vista antes de que se desmayara debido a su propio sofoco. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¡Eso no era propio de él! Apoyó la frente contra la fría puerta de la taquilla y trató de calmarse lentamente. Ni siquiera se había percatado el momento en que había empezado a hiperventilar. Respirar, expirar… ¡Con Shirosaki allí no había manera de controlarse! Dio golpe en el suelo con el pie y se marchó de allí refunfuñando entre dientes para confusión de Shiro quién se quedó extrañado mirando como el peli naranja se iba del vestuario con pinta de estar frustrado por algo.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus pálidos labios ante aquella reacción. Había notado la mirada intensa de Ichigo sobre él, había sido descaradamente obvio al hacerlo. No había hecho nada para disimularlo o tal vez ni tenía idea de cómo se hacía eso. Ni siquiera aquellos ojos nublados y oscuros de lujuria habían pasado desapercibidos. Había encontrado a un ales bastante interesante.

Iba a salir del vestuario cuando tuvo que de repente agarrarse a lo que tuviera más cercano. Jadeos desesperados salieron de su garganta, como si se estuviera ahogando.

—_Rahat_…—llevaba sin alimentarse demasiado tiempo y comer comida normal solo empeoraría las cosas. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada en ese momento, desaparecer de repente de la escuela sería muy raro además de que era de día. Él no era bueno cazando a esas horas. Sobrevivir hasta la noche era la opción más viable… desgraciadamente.

—Hey Alb, parece que tienes problemas —Ojos dorados miraron hacia arriba para darse cuenta de que no se había agarrado a algo sino a alguien. Se cruzó con ojos cerúleos que lo miraban casi como si se estuviera burlando de él por estar en aquel estado tan lamentable.

—Grimmjow… —dijo en un suspiro.

—El mismo —sonrió este cínicamente.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Hubo un tiempo en que ellos fueron enemigos, pero luego de un 'pequeño' incidente con algunos cazadores, se dieron cuenta de que tenían más similitudes que diferencias y se hicieron amigos. Más o menos. Era difícil que estuvieran juntos sin que se enlazaran en una pelea verbal. Al contrario que Shirosaki, Grimmjow era capaz de cambiar su forma en la de un animal salvaje. Lo lógico sería creer que era un hombre lobo, sin embargo para sorpresa de Kurai, resultó que la transformación del chico de cabellos azules era en una especie de pantera. Era un cazador nocturno como él y había sido así como se conocieron.

Había sido toda una sorpresa encontrárselo justo en ese lugar.

—Por favor—gruñó el vampiro, —ya nadie me llama así. Es un nombre antiquísimo.

—Ya lo sabía, pero sabes lo mucho que me gusta chincharte—ayudó al débil chico a levantarse de nuevo y su expresión se puso seria al notar como su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal si eso era posible. Grimmjow lo conocía desde hace tanto que era capaz de diferenciar cuando era su palidez normal y cuando era palidez enfermiza— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Shirosaki entendió que el hombre pantera estaba preguntando por los días que llevaba sin alimentarse de sangre. Tal vez habían sido cinco o seis. Los cazadores no le dieron descanso alguno antes de que llegara al pueblo de Karakura y el olor de su elegido lo distraía de cualquier otro. Pero no quería herir a Ichigo, no quería hacer nada contra su voluntad. Eso solo sería más sufrimiento para ambos. Ichigo probablemente lo odiaría y Shiro sufriría por tener que estar lejos de la criatura que debería ser su compañero sentimental de por vida.

—Mejor no respondas a eso o me cabrearé —el peli azul negó con la cabeza ante la tozudez de su amigo. Lo obligó a sentarse en la banca del vestuario para que recuperara el aliento antes de que decidiera salir afuera, — ¿qué cojones te detiene?

—Mi ales. —Grimmjow resopló. Debió habérselo imaginado. El problema de Shiro era su cabezonería. Si había encontrado a su elegido, ¿por qué no se alimentaba de él? Era el que más energía podría proporcionarle —Él no es como yo, Grimmjow. Es un… híbrido. Nadie sabe lo que podría pasar si bebo de él.

Grimmjow frunció el entrecejo ante esta información. No era muy conocedor de las leyes vampíricas, pero juraría que había oído decir que los híbridos se habían extinguido porque varios siglos atrás se había decretado una ley que prohibía que los vampiros pudieran relacionarse con humanos sentimentalmente para evitar la aparición de más híbridos. Tal vez esta decisión había sido tomada porque al ser los híbridos demasiado poderosos, las razas puras tenían miedo de que pudieran ser erradicados y sustituidos por ellos. Debido a esta ley posiblemente toda la información relacionada con los híbridos fue clasificada, por eso Shiro estaba confuso sobre qué debería hacer.

No puedes ganar si no te arriesgas. Era una situación de vida o muerte, literalmente. Si Shirosaki decidía seguir matándose de hambre a si mismo eso iba a acabar con él poco a poco.

Una vez los vampiros encuentran a su elegido, es difícil para ellos tratar de alimentarse de otra persona. Claro que el elegido no suele ser un humano. Si el elegido es otro vampiro, ambos se benefician de la sangre del otro y pueden vivir en una simbiosis. Como funciona una relación vampiro-humano o vampiro-híbrido no tenía ni idea.

—Te estás matando lentamente Shirosaki —espetó con una seriedad que rara vez expresaba.

El albino bufó y se levantó de la banca con bastante esfuerzo, pero trató de aparentar que estaba bien aunque fingir delante de alguien que lo conocía desde hace tanto era inútil. Dio un par de pasos hasta detenerse y girar la cabeza lentamente hacia el peli azul— No pienso alimentarme de él. No aún —después de decir eso, se marchó al patio junto con los demás para empezar con la clase.

Grimmjow chasqueó la lengua con una expresión de molestia y lo vio marcharse casi dando tumbos fuera del vestuario. Era cabezota hasta el final. No tenía remedio alguno.

xxx

**Rahat**: 'Mierda'

xxx

La clase de gimnasia había empezado hacía diez minutos y los alumnos estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha al ritmo que el entrenador marcaba. La mayoría parecía estar ya sin aire excepto algunos chicos que pertenecían a clubes de deporte y tenían más resistencia que los demás. Grimmjow e Ichigo estaban entre ellos y Shirosaki también lo estaría si no fuera por el estado debilitado en el que se encontraba. Grimmjow lo observaba de reojo, chasqueando la lengua. Cabezota.

Ichigo parecía estar mirando de vez en cuando, preocupado porque Shiro se veía más pálido de lo natural. "Aún faltan dos minutos…" pensó mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y miraba al cielo. Estaba bastante nublado por lo que los rayos del sol no pasaban. ¿Por qué se vería Shirosaki tan cansado entonces? Creyó que tal vez el albino no era muy afín al deporte, pero entonces recordó lo que ocurrió en el vestuario. Su torso estaba bien trabajado… Era bastante extraño. Empezó a darle vueltas al asunto. A lo mejor estaba enfermo. Sí, después de todo la noche anterior había estado lloviendo y seguramente Shirosaki acabó tan empapado como él.

Sacudió la cabeza de repente queriendo librarse de esos pensamientos que consideró inútiles. ¿Por qué de repente se preocupaba tanto por alguien con quién no había ni pasado veinticuatro horas? Era inexplicable.

Su dilema interno se vio interrumpido por el sonido de algo cayendo contra el suelo y se giró rápidamente para encontrarse a Kurai desmayado en el suelo.

— ¡Shirosaki! —Ichigo se detuvo y se agachó a ayudarle y sacarlo fuera de la trayectoria por la cual los demás alumnos pasaban. Se lo llevó a estar debajo de la sombra fresca de un árbol y lo llamó varias veces casi desesperado.

Los demás se habían parado curiosos por saber qué había pasado hasta que Kenpachi gritó que no se detuvieran, que él se encargaría. Se acercó hasta Kurosaki y el desmayado chico en sus brazos y los miró con el ceño fruncido aunque no parecía enfadado con ellos.

—Ichigo, llévatelo al vestuario. Que descanse y beba agua. Si aún se encuentra mal después de eso, acompáñalo a la enfermería —Ichigo asintió a la orden y cargó a Shirosaki en sus brazos ya que no mostraba signos de que fuera a despertar por el momento.

Mientras corría, Grimmjow observó como el peli naranja se llevaba al vampiro fuera de la cancha y resopló. Temía por Ichigo un poco. Esperaba que Shiro no decidiera atacarle a él llevado por el instinto hambriento que debería estar despertando a estas alturas. Sin embargo, no había ido tras ellos solo porque sabía que Kurosaki sabía protegerse a sí mismo. Solo esperaba que ninguno se metiera en problemas.

Una vez dentro del vestuario, Ichigo recostó al albino lentamente sobre la banca cerca de su taquilla y corrió a esta a coger una botella de agua y una toalla. Se marchó hasta los lavabos y humedeció la toalla bajo el grifo con agua fría antes de regresar con él débil joven. Dobló la toalla y la puso sobre la frente de Shiro. Se arrodilló al lado de la banca y esperó un rato hasta que escuchó un gruñido proveniente del chico que había estado desmayado. Ichigo soltó un suspiro de alivio y se levantó para mirarle.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó. Quitó la toalla de su cabeza y tocó su frente y su rostro. Aún estaba caliente, pero no tanto como cuando se había desmayado. Estaba abriendo la botella de agua hasta que notó como todo el cuerpo de Kurai se tensaba de manera que parecía casi dolorosa— ¿Shirosaki?

Shirosaki se negó a abrir los ojos. Sus instintos estaban amenazando con resurgir y podía sentir en ese momento su colmillos alargarse debido a la cercanía de su elegido. Su olor estaba causando que su sangre hirviera con deseo y su hambre parecía aumentar por segundos. Mantener el control estaba siendo demasiado difícil, ¡pero no podía herir a Ichigo! El momento que Ichigo acercó su mano para tocar su mejilla, Shirosaki agarró con fuerza su muñeca. Ignorando el siseo de dolor proveniente del adolescente y sus protestas para que lo soltara, se levantó de un salto de la banca y lo arrinconó contra las taquillas.

Ichigo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaz de comprender que estaba pasando. Su cuerpo parecía temblar de terror ante lo incierto de la situación y la fuerza inhumana con la que Shiro lo estaba sujetando. Apenas podía sentir la mano en ese momento.

—_Voi face meu, dragul meu ales_ —suspiró Shirosaki junto a su cuello. Ichigo se estremeció ante la sensación que le había causado y lo pecaminosa que su voz sonaba. Su muñeca fue soltada e Ichigo sentía el doloroso pulso en ella, pero no duró liberada mucho tiempo, porque Shiro sujetó ambas por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano aunque no con la misma fuerza monstruosa de antes.

El peli naranja iba a replicar, sin embargo, sus labios fueron sellados por unos pálidos antes de que las palabras pudieran escapar de su garganta. Trató de forcejear, probando que hacerlo era poco a poco cada vez más inútil. Su mente estaba cayendo en un trance parecido al de la noche anterior solo que esta vez era semi consciente de lo que hacía. Por algún motivo que era incapaz de razonar en el momento, se sentía atraído hacia Shirosaki. Los labios de este no fueron rechazados más por él y cuando una traviesa lengua hizo lo intento de introducirse en su boca, no negó su entrada ni por una milésima de segundo. Separó sus labios lentamente y lo dejó pasar al interior, sintiendo como recorría cada rincón de su boca con maestría, casi como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces.

Shirosaki sonrió de lado al ver los ojos de su ales oscurecerse lentamente de deseo. En su estado de instinto puro, no registraba conscientemente lo que estaba punto de hacer, pero su consciencia se había rendido realmente del todo al ver como Ichigo se rendía a él sin oponer demasiada resistencia.

Se separó despacio de su boca, y recorrió sus labios con la punta de su lengua, haciendo un camino por su barbilla, su mejilla y deteniéndose en el lóbulo de su oreja para mordisquearlo con cuidado de no herirlo con sus colmillos ligeramente afilados. Un leve gemido salió de los labios de Ichigo al ser aquella parte sensible estimulada.

—_Asta-i… bocet pentru mine_, Ichigo —susurró, lamiendo el exterior de su oreja antes de bajar a su cuello y detenerse a disfrutar del dulce y atrayente aroma de su elegido.

Ichigo era incapaz de comprender lo que Kurai estaba diciendo y sin embargo lo único que registraba su mente era lo terriblemente sensual que sonaba. Escucharle hablar en su idioma natal de ese modo le ponía demasiado. Apenas había habido roce entre ellos y ya sentía su cuerpo caliente y sensible. Su cabeza ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntarse qué estaba pasando. El deseo carnal había vencido a la razón de manera aplastante algo que era muy raro en él. Debía de haber algo en Shirosaki que le hacía sentir tal deseo… y era difícil saber el qué.

Una fría y pálida mano se coló por debajo de sus shorts de deporte y su bóxers, tomando a mano llena su ya prominente erección. Lo masajeó tortuosamente lento, deleitándose con los jadeos y gemidos que escapan de los labios sonrosados de Ichigo. Shirosaki se divertía ante el hecho de que el pobre chico estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la voz baja y al parecer su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible como para poder evitarlo. Paulatinamente aumentó el ritmo con el que movía su mano haciendo un poco más de presión y tuvo que apretar su cuerpo contra el de Ichigo antes de que las piernas de este se rindieran bajo él. Observó como su cuerpo se tensaba de sobremanera y se detuvo. Rió por lo bajo al escuchar el gruñido de protesta de su querido y sonrojado elegido.

—_Relaxeaza-te,_ Ichigo —sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar otro gemido y decidió dejar de jugar tanto, —relájate. Te haré sentir mejor si lo haces.

El peli naranja asintió, contento de que por fin pudiera entender algo de lo que decía y obligó a su cuerpo a dejar de estar tan tenso. Pocos segundos después sus músculos estaban más relajados y su respiración se había casi regulado del todo. Ojos castaños se habían oscurecido al punto de que podían ser confundidos por el negro. Estos miraban expectantes y de reojo a Shiro quien se encontraba recorriendo el pulso de su cuello con su lengua haciendo que temblara.

—Esto puede que te duela por un momento —sus colmillos crecieron al máximo que podían llegar y se clavaron en el pulso del cuello de Ichigo, perforando la piel y sacando la sangre. Retiró sus colmillos y comenzó a chupar en ella, un gemido saliendo de su propia garganta al saborearla. Era de lejos la mejor sangre que había bebido en su vida como vampiro y eso eran siglos. Sabía dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo, un sabor que podría parecerse al chocolate negro pero que era infinitamente mejor. Era como si le estuvieran dando a probar una ambrosía. No sabía a qué se debía esto, si a que Ichigo era su elegido, porque era un híbrido o simplemente porque su sangre era así de deliciosa. Shirosaki era consciente de que la lujuria corriendo por sus venas también afectaba. Si no se controlaba, podría acabar dañando a su ales sin quererlo.

Un gemido particularmente alto lo sacó de su trance y finalmente, ya satisfecho después de haberse alimentado, de su estado de instinto, haciéndole regresar duramente a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza, alejándose del cálido cuello del adolescente y miró con ojos dorados bien abiertos la expresión de puro placer post orgasmo de Ichigo. Shirosaki se sintió excitado pero horrorizado al mismo tiempo. ¡¿Qué mierdas acababa de hacer?!

Soltó sus muñecas y sacó la mano lentamente de su ropa interior no queriendo asustarlo y bajó la vista para ver su mano cubierta de la evidencia de su orgasmo. Antes de que su mente pudiera procesar mucho más lejos la situación, su pálida muñeca fue agarrada y observó cómo Ichigo levantaba su mano hasta sus labios y lamía su propio semen de los dedos de Shiro. El vampiro tembló de placer ante tal acción. Era simplemente imposible resistirse. Aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos entreabiertos oscuros de placer, aquellos cálidos jadeos que escapaban de sus labios, su lengua recorriendo de manera provocativa sus dedos…

Si Shirosaki no poseyera tanto autocontrol, haría ya varios segundos que lo estaría haciendo suyo sin siquiera pensarlo. Aunque a decir verdad, cualquiera diría que el adolescente le estaba tentando aposta.

Una vez limpió la mano de Kurai, iba a acercarse a él en busca de contacto pero en el momento en el que trató de dar un paso se desmayó en los brazos de un preocupado albino.

— ¿Ichigo? ¡Ichigo, qué ocurre! —se arrodilló en el suelo y lo recostó en su regazo mirando de arriba abajo en busca de algo que estuviera fuera de lugar y entonces las vio. Las marcas de colmillos en su cuello. Se llevó una mano a la boca ocultando el jadeo de sorpresa que escapó de su boca. No podía creerlo… ¡Había hecho justo lo que no quería hacer! Colocó dos dedos en la muñeca de Ichigo, alarmado, casi entrando en pánico. No se lo perdonaría nunca si su elegido moría por su culpa, cargaría con ello dolorosamente para el resto de su eternidad. Todo su cuerpo se relajó casi de golpe al sentir su pulso.

Estaba vivo. Solo se había desmayado por la leve pérdida de sangre.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio y con cuidado lo levantó en sus brazos. Sería mejor que pidiera un permiso y lo devolvería a su casa. No creía que fuera a despertar hasta bien entrada la noche.

xxx

**Voi face meu, dragul meu ales**: 'Te haré mío, mi querido elegido.'

**Asta-i… bocet pentru mine, Ichigo**: 'Eso es… gime para mí, Ichigo.'

xxx

Ojos castaños se abrieron despacio a medida que la somnolencia desaparecía de su cuerpo y mente. Cuando finalmente despertó se percató de que estaba en su habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Recordaba estar en la clase de gimnasia, luego Shirosaki se había desmayado, él lo había llevado a los vestuarios y luego…

Nada.

No recordaba absolutamente nada después de eso.

Tomó una posición sentada y estiró los brazos, bostezando al mismo tiempo. Miró fuera de la ventana y se dio cuenta de que era de noche. No escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa así que los demás habitantes ya estarían durmiendo. Se levantó con pereza y se acercó a su escritorio para mirar la hora en su teléfono móvil. Era la una de la madrugada. Arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué había estado dormido o inconsciente tanto tiempo? De hecho, su cuerpo se sentía débil por algún motivo.

Decidió ignorar este hecho y creer que era mejor volver a la cama para poder estar bien del todo en la mañana. Sin embargo, de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba sediento. Su garganta se sentía tan seca que casi era doloroso. Entrecerró los ojos y salió de la habitación en silencio para no molestar a su familia. Bajó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua para aliviar su sed. Extrañamente, no sirvió de nada, si acaso solo le hizo sentir peor. Se llevó la mano con la cual no agarraba el vaso a la garganta, preguntándose qué demonios significaba aquello. ¿Se estaría poniendo enfermo?

Queriendo librarse de esa horrible sensación, lo intentó con bebidas diferentes al agua y ninguna probó ser de ayuda. Se dejó caer el suelo de cuclillas y se llevó ambas manos a la garganta, meciéndose adelante y atrás mientras gemía de dolor.

Se encontraba terriblemente mal aún si no sabría definir qué era lo que le pasaba exactamente aparte de lo mucho que le estaba quemando la garganta. Se sentía febril y mareado. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que empezó a sentir nauseas. Sacó las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y correr hasta el baño, devolviendo lo poco que había comido en el día. Su estómago se contraía continuamente, incluso si ya estaba vacío. Estuvo allí agachado durante largos minutos, su cuerpo temblando incontroladamente y lágrimas apareciendo en el borde de sus ojos. No se había sentido tan enfermo en su vida.

Una vez los temblores y las nauseas se detuvieron, se sintió con fuerzas para levantarse y limpiar aquel nauseabundo desastre. Se acercó hasta el lavabo tambaleándose y abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca para deshacerse del horrible sabor que se le había quedado. Levantó la vista y se miró en el espejo fijamente. Algo estaba fuera de lugar aparte de su piel ligeramente pálida. Eran sus ojos, estos habían cobrado un color ligeramente más claro que parecía casi ámbar. Confuso y frustrado por todo lo que estaba pasando, golpeó el lavabo con los puños, tirando el contenedor de cerámica del jabón al suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo y se agachó a recoger los pedazos rotos, cortándose sin querer el pulgar en el proceso. Siseó ante el leve y pulsante dolor y miró su mano para ver el daño. La sangre empezaba a emanar lentamente del corte, sin embargo no parecía grave. Nada que desinfectante y una tirita no pudieran sanar. Pero al ver la sangre, ocurrió algo inesperado. De repente sentía como la sed regresaba, secando su garganta al punto de que quemaba de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para poder lavar la herida con agua hasta que parara el sangrado. Abrió el agua y dejó el pulgar bajo el chorro. Volvió a alzar la vista hacia el espejo para encontrarse con el reflejo de su expresión de shock. Se llevó la otra mano a la boca, cubriendo aquello que acababa de ver.

No era posible… ¿o sí?

Destapó su boca despacio, dejando ver lo que lo había asustado, pero seguían allí. Sus colmillos afilados sobresalían de su labio inferior y sus ojos se habían tornado dorados mientras que el fondo de estos era negro. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza, como si alguien le estuviera amartillando. Era un dolor demasiado intenso y no pudo hacer más que agacharse en el suelo y llevarse las manos a la cabeza, apretando con fuerza sus sienes como si así el dolor fuera a desaparecer. Poco a poco se fue rasgando la piel con las uñas de sus dedos que crecían a cada segundo hasta parecer garras afiladas.

De pronto fue como si algo se hubiera despertado en él. El dolor de cabeza y el malestar quedó olvidado y se movió instintivamente. Salió del baño y fue directamente a su habitación. Abrió su armario y tomó de allí una chaqueta y se la puso, poniendo la capucha por encima de su cabeza. Abrió la ventana de su habitación y saltó fuera de ella con facilidad, aterrizando en el suelo sin dificultad o daño. Luego se marchó de allí casi a una velocidad inhumana.

Realmente no era consciente de lo que hacía, visto desde fuera parecía que se hubiera vuelto loco…

xxx

Shirosaki se encontraba desempacando sus cosas en el salón cuando de repente vio una sombra pasar por delante de la ventana. Arqueó una ceja y se asomó solo por curiosidad solo para ver una extraña figura corriendo a través de la calle. ¿Quién podría ser? Era bastante tarde para que un humano anduviera corriendo. Para él era normal estar despierto por la noche, le relajaba.

— ¿Quién es a estas horas? —se preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza y abría la ventana. Entonces lo olió. No era un humano cualquiera… ¡era Ichigo! — ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese idiota?

Algo no andaba bien. El olor era diferente… peligroso. Podía sentir un aura oscura en el aire. Entonces sus ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par. Podía ser que… ¿ya hubiera comenzado? Si era así tenía un grave problema. Corrió a la entrada del piso, cogió su abrigo en la entrada y salió cerrando con llave tras él a toda prisa. Tenía que detener a Ichigo antes de que hiciera daño a alguien sin quererlo.

xxx

Ichigo se estaba adentrando en las calles más oscuras y peligrosas de Karakura sin darse cuenta. Estaba siendo guiado por sus instintos más primarios, los instintos sanguinarios de su lado vampírico. Tal y como Shiro pudiera llegar a temer, era incapaz de diferenciar olores aún. No sabía que le haría mal o bien. Solo se impulsaba por el hambre que sentía. Miraba por todas partes en busca de una víctima desafortunada que caería presa y muerta de la sed del semi-vampiro. Sin embargo dos figuras le interrumpieron el paso mientras caminaban peligrosamente en círculos alrededor de él. Este gruñó, enfadado de que hubieran interrumpido su caza.

—Parece que tenemos uno nuevo, Izuru—rió una voz grave que pertenecía al hombre de cabellos rojos y extraños tatuajes.

—Renji-san, esto no me parece buena idea. Hay algo extraño en esta criatura—respondió el rubio con voz temblorosa y nerviosa. Y de hecho él tenía razón, pero su compañero no parecía estar dispuesto a escuchar.

No muy lejos de allí, Shirosaki se había parado cerca para observar. Su ceño estaba notablemente fruncido ante la frustración que le causaba el no poder ayudar a Ichigo cuando había allí dos cazadores. Un movimiento en falso y ambos podrían no sobrevivir para contarlo.

El pelirrojo llamado Renji sacó el arma de su cinturón y apuntó hacia a Ichigo— No te resistas vampiro. Ninguna criatura sobrenatural puede escapar de nosotros.

Izuru también sacó su arma aunque con mucho nerviosismo. Shiro observó esto con curiosidad. Parecía que el cazador rubio sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Había reconocido que Ichigo no era un vampiro normal, pero al parecer su compañero se rehusaba a marcharse de allí. Si Kurosaki hubiera sido un vampiro puro como él, ya hubiera intervenido ya que era su deber proteger a su ales. Pero Shirosaki era completamente consciente de que era un híbrido y un objeto hecho de plata como las balas no lo iban a matar ni mucho menos. Si era cierto que los poderes de Ichigo habían despertado, entonces esos dos idiotas estaban en un problema.

De repente Ichigo hizo un intento por moverse a través de ellos, pero Renji le disparó en el hombro, haciendo que el herido aullara de dolor mas esto no duró mucho. Aquel agujero por el cual la bala había atravesado su hombro, se regeneró casi instantáneamente. Ambos cazadores miraron este hecho sorprendidos. Sabían que los vampiros tenían esta capacidad, ¡pero no cuando eran heridos con plata!

— ¡Te lo advertí! —chilló Izuru alarmado por lo que acababa de presenciar. — ¡Corre Ren-! —el resto de la frase se le quedó atorada en la garganta al ver delante de sus ojos como las garras del vampiro atravesaban el abdomen de su compañero.

Aún estando consciente, Renji trató de dispararle de nuevo, sin embargo, su brazo fue agarrado y el disparo se desvió a otro lado. Ojos cafés miraron con claro terror escrito en ellos el peligroso brillo en los dorados de su enemigo. Una sonrisa sádica se formó en aquellos pálidos labios seguida de una risotada antes de que se pudiera escuchar músculos desgarrándose y huesos partiéndose. El brazo con el cual sujetaba la pistola, había sido arrancado de cuajo de su cuerpo con una fuerza sobrehumana. Gritos de dolor llenaron con el eco el callejón en el que se encontraban, la sangre cayendo en cascada en el suelo, formando lentamente un charco bajo los pies del gravemente herido cazador.

Mientras, el hibrido sentía como todos sus instintos se despertaban por completo ante el amargo olor de la sangre. Tiró al cazador al suelo antes de soltar su brazo, este haciendo un sonido encharcado al caer sobre la sangre y aplastar los órganos que se encontraban en su abdomen con su otra mano. Se agachó sobre el cazador, ignorando los lloriqueos de dolor de este; clavando sus afilados colmillos en el pulso del cuello, provocando a los varios segundos que el pelirrojo dejara de respirar y no mucho después, su corazón dejó de latir.

Shirosaki observaba la escena, horrorizado. Nunca en su vida como vampiro había visto nada parecido. Cierto que él había matado gente, pero porque se alimentaba de ellos y morían debido a la falta de sangre en su sistema. ¡Sin embargo aquello superaba los límites! Mutilar a su víctima antes de beber de ella, era algo inédito y terrible. Un híbrido descontrolado resultaba ser más temible de lo que pensó. ¡Ni siquiera los recién convertidos hacían eso!

Izuru salió corriendo en ese momento antes de que el despiadado híbrido pudiera percatarse de que aún seguía allí. Definitivamente no tenía ningún deseo de acabar como su compañero.

Una vez no pudo sacar nada más de aquel cuerpo, escupió a un lado y se levantó lentamente de encima del inerte cazador. Gruñó furioso. No le gustaba nada como le supo la sangre de aquel tipo, se había quedado insatisfecho. Miró hacia afuera del callejón notando que había alguien más allí. Shirosaki.

El albino se mordió el labio preguntándose qué debería hacer. Si huir de allí rápidamente o tratar de encarar a Ichigo. Ya este había demostrado lo que era capaz de hacer y ni siquiera un vampiro poderoso como Shirosaki podría hacer mucho. Un hechizo no serviría de nada si ya sus efectos eran reducidos estando en su condición humana normal. Rechinó los dientes y dejó sus instintos vampíricos salir a flote. Sus ojos se tornaron de un color más intenso sobre un fondo negro, sus uñas oscuras creciendo instantáneamente hasta ser más largas y afiladas que las de Ichigo. Se deshizo de su molesto abrigo y salió de su escondite para pararse en la entrada del callejón, encarando al híbrido fuera de control.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Ichigo tratando de abalanzarse sobre Shiro probablemente con la intención de alimentarse también de él; y Shiro intentando hacer que el adolescente volviera en sus sentidos antes de que ocurriera otra tragedia sangrienta que sería la propia. Kurai no podría morir a falta de sangre o heridas como un humano, pero si Ichigo bebía de él lo más probable es que causaría que este se hiciera más poderoso. Es lo que pasa cuando un vampiro se alimenta de otro y esto sería un problema si ocurría con Ichigo. Cuanto más poder más difícil le sería controlarse.

Las manos de ambos chocaron, los dos intentando tirar al otro con su fuerza. Por suerte para Shiro, estaban casi igualados.

— ¡Ichigo vuelve en ti! —gritó Shiro, clavando sus afiladas en uñas en el dorso de las manos de su ahora contrincante, desgarrando su piel y haciendo que la sangre de la herida resbalara por el dorso y su brazo.

El híbrido solo rugió en respuesta, negándose a escuchar. Se echó hacia atrás, soltando con suma fuerza las manos del pálido vampiro causando que las uñas de este desgarraran toda su piel hasta los dedos. Siseó probablemente molesto al mirarse las manos y poder ver el blanco de sus huesos a través de la profunda herida. Solo varios segundos después tan profundas heridas estaba curadas aunque el rastro de su sangre seguía allí. Ojos dorados y furiosos se clavaron en Shiro debido a la herida que le había sido infringida.

El vampiro albino se retiró saltando hacia atrás y se puso en posición. Parecía que no iba a salir de aquella situación sin luchar. —Vamos Ichigo, demuéstrame de que están hecho los híbridos —lo provocó. Tal vez si lograba derribarlo y dejarlo inconsciente Ichigo volvería en sí mismo.

Su contrincante hizo un sonido parecido a un rugido animal y se lanzó de nuevo contra él con la intención de inmovilizarlo de la misma manera que había hecho con el cazador, pero Shiro vio fácilmente a través de sus torpes movimientos. Para un vampiro con tanta experiencia como Kurai, aquellos movimientos eran fáciles de prever. Eran desordenados y sin ninguna táctica previa. Agarró el brazo de Ichigo con fuerza y trató de golpear su nuca con la otra mano, sin embargo este se agachó antes de que pudiera alcanzarle. Shiro siseó entre dientes. Aprendía demasiado rápido. Ichigo hizo un amago de tirar abajo su equilibrio golpeando sus piernas mas Shiro se quedó fijo, cambiando la posición de su pierna derecha para poder equilibrar su cuerpo contra la fuerza que trataba de derribarlo. Sonrió con sorna y agarró del brazo del peli naranja con ambas manos usando su fuerza inhumana para levantarlo en el aire y lanzarlo al suelo. Aunque esto tomó un giro inesperado para Shirosaki, casi literalmente.

Ichigo fue capaz de aterrizar sobre su pie y agarró el brazo de Shiro de vuelta lanzándole a él en su lugar contra la acera. Este soltó un jadeo, quedándose sin aire por el impacto que hizo su espalda contra el duro el suelo. Iba a levantarse cuando el híbrido se abalanzó sobre él, evitando que moviera sus piernas con el peso de su cuerpo y sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza por encima de su cabeza. Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron de par en par. Estaba atrapado. Ichigo iba a beber de su sangre y perdería el control aún más de sí mismo. La mirada hambrienta de su ales fijada sobre su pálido cuello lo decía todo además del crecimiento de sus colmillos, preparándose. Tragó saliva y trató de forcejear una vez más.

Por primera vez en siglos Kurai estaba sintiendo miedo. No por lo que pudiera pasarle a él, sino por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su elegido. A aquella criatura con la quería pasar el resto de su existencia. Sería una tortura tener que verle eternamente en aquel estado de frenesí que probablemente destruiría toda la vida normal y humana que había estado construyendo hasta ese momento. Habrían sueños rotos, dolor y lágrimas de por medio. Él no soportaría ver a Ichigo así jamás. Como lo había visto la noche anterior. Tan afligido y melancólico por una razón que desconocía. Shirosaki tuvo el deseo de protegerle desde entonces, pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

El forcejeo continuó hasta que Ichigo pareció cansarse de esto y decidió acabar con ello. Sus uñas recorrieron profunda y dolorosamente desde la pálida muñeca hasta su antebrazo. Una vez hubo terminado de infringir la tortuosa herida, casi parecía como si esta hubiera sido hecha por un arma blanca. Una herida como esa no iba a detener a Shiro, sin embargo y aunque fuera más fuerte que un humano normal, podía sentir el dolor igualmente y aún si lo intentó contener; un aullido de dolor escapó de su garganta.

Haciendo uso de su rabia e instinto, logró liberar su otro brazo del agarre en el que se encontraba, y alcanzó a rasgar el rostro del peli naranja. Tres marcas que comenzaron a sangrar profusamente debido al lugar en el que habían sido hechas. Kurai observó como estas tardaban más en sanar que las otras o tal vez… ¿sus habilidades regenerativas tenían un límite? No era un vampiro puro después de todo. Tendría que tener cuidado de no hacerle demasiado daño si este era el caso.

A Ichigo no le hizo una gracia el movimiento que Shiro hizo sobre él, sintiendo el punzante dolor en su cara debido a las profundas heridas como cortes. La sangre chorreaba de su rostro sobre la camisa blanca del vampiro, pero esto pareció importarle poco. Al contrario, sentía que le pegaba bien el rojo sobre su preciosa piel pálida. Iba a atacarle de nuevo, pero alguien más se lanzó sobre él, alejándolo de Shiro y tirándolo sobre el charco de sangre que el cazador había dejado. Se revolvió con fiereza, queriendo que aquella criatura lo soltara, pero este parecía superarlo en fuerza.

Un hombre con apariencia felina lo estaba sujetando contra el suelo con unas fuertes patas traseras y sus brazos con garras tremendamente afiladas.

—Grimmjow…—murmuró Shiro levantándose del suelo y mirando disgustado a su brazo que permanecía inerte a su costado ya que los nervios de este habían sido cortados. Le iba a costar bastante regenerarlo.

Ojos azules le dirigieron una mirada de preocupación rápida antes de que su atención regresara al chico bajo él. Este le miraba de vuelta con instintos asesinos, pero parecía estar totalmente indefenso del mismo modo al no poder moverse bajo su peso. —Shiro, acércale la sangre de tu brazo a su rostro.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Eso lo hará más violento! —protestó el albino, negándose a hacer tal locura. ¿Acaso Grimmjow tenía un deseo de muerte esa noche?

— ¡Hazme caso! Si realmente es tu ales, sé lo que me hago.

A regañadientes obedeció al hombre pantera, se agachó junto al descontrolado híbrido y acercó su brazo ensangrentado hacia su rostro. Ichigo seguía gruñendo hasta que el olor de la sangre de Shiro llegó finalmente a sus fosas nasales. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que finalmente se quedó calmado. Respirando con fuerza y aún furioso, pero había dejado de forcejear con tanta violencia.

—Él también te reconoce como su ales en este estado. —ante esto, Kurai suspiró aliviado—ahora ya puedes dormirle con tu hechizo.

Shirosaki asintió y pasó su mano sana por encima de los ojos de Ichigo, induciendo este en un sueño profundo. —Te debo una Grimmjow, no sé lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieras aparecido.

—Seguramente hubieras acabado mutilado como ese tipo de por allí —Grimmjow regresó a su forma humana y se quitó de encima de Ichigo lentamente, no queriendo hacer un movimiento brusco que pudiera despertarlo. Explicar la situación sería demasiado complicado y tedioso. Tampoco quería causarle un trauma o algo peor.

Shirosaki esperó a que su brazo estuviera curado para coger al inconsciente chico en sus brazos—No puedo dejarle en su casa en este estado. Vamos a la mía.

Grimmjow asintió y decidió en acompañar a ambos por si algún cazador decidía aparecer o por si surgía algún otro incidente que pudiera ponerlos en peligro. El vampiro difícilmente podría defenderse cargando con Ichigo.

* * *

**tihonofuyumi:** Gracias por tu review c: Siento que haya tanta tardanza entre capítulo y capítulo. Tengo escritos tres o cuatro pero estoy teniendo muchos problemas con internet. De verdad lo siento uvu


	3. Capítulo II

**tihonofuyumi**: Lo sé, jojo. En principio no iba a ser tan 'caliente', pero mi imaginación se me fue de las manos (ahem) y como me gustó como quedó pues así lo dejé. Y pues si Grimmjow no hubiera llegado Ichigo se hubiera alimentado de Shiro y sería tan poderoso que destruiría a la humanidad (nah, solo exagero.)

**Daku Chokoreto**: Me siento muy halagado por esto (?) No, en serio, es que es la primera vez que intento escribir un fic de este tipo y comentarios como este me alegran infinitamente el día. Me animan mucho a seguir :D Sé que es raro imaginarlos juntos (créeme a mi me daba grima al principio, cómo llego a ser mi OTP no lo sé(?)) Bueno, espero no traumarte demasiado con el yaoi, no te preocupes que tampoco habrá demasiado, la historia no está centrada en eso :P

**Tamat**: A mi también me parece que el rollo de los vampiros es cliché, pero... tuve que seguir al musa de mi inspiración y esto fue lo que salió. (?)

No me golpeen porque Shirosaki a veces es un bastardo sin remedio (?)

* * *

**Capítulo II: Ales.**

Un hombre rubio corría por el bosque a toda prisa. Su pecho ardía debido a la extenuación y sus piernas protestaban por el sobresfuerzo al que estaban siendo sometidas. Sin embargo, no se detuvo hasta llegar a una vieja casa que se encontraba en un pequeño claro del bosque. Tocó en la puerta con un patrón determinado, casi desesperado por querer pasar. Desde adentro abrieron la chirriante puerta de madera y un hombre de sonrisa zorruna le recibió.

—Vaya, vaya Izuru-chan. Estás temblando, ¿pasó algo malo? —dijo en un tono de preocupación que sonaba divertido al mismo tiempo.

Izuru pasó al interior de la casa y no habló hasta que la puerta hubo sido cerrada— E-es Abarai, capitán Ichimaru.

— ¿Oh? —El susodicho capitán abrió ligeramente sus ojos celestes y le dirijo una mirada que reflejaba curiosidad— ¿Qué problemas trajo el chico esta vez?

Izuru entrelazó sus dedos nerviosamente en su uniforme, su cuerpo aún temblando mientras jadeos salían de su boca luego del maratón que había recorrido hasta llegar a aquel lugar. ¿Por dónde empezaba a contarle? ¿Por el encuentro con aquel extraño vampiro o por la noticia del horrible asesinato de su compañero de equipo? Se sentía mal por haber estado allí y no haber movido ni un dedo por ayudarle. Había pasado tanto miedo delante de aquella criatura… A pesar de que había avisado a Renji del peligro, y de que este le hubiera ignorado, Abarai había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y su muerte repentina no le había sentado tan bien. Se sentía terriblemente culpable.

—Ha muerto —respondió secamente aunque con la voz temblorosa.

Gin cerró los ojos de nuevo e hizo una mueca de desilusión. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, ladeando la cabeza un poco. Aquella noticia no le iba a gustar nada al capitán Kuchiki. Era como si le hubieran servido un plato de mal gusto. Eso le iba a dejar un amargo sabor de boca, después de todo Renji era su subordinado. Aunque le asaltó la duda, ¿con qué clase de criatura se habían enfrentado que había logrado matar a un teniente con tanta facilidad?

—Muy bien Izuru, descansa y mañana a primera hora quiero el informe de la misión, ¿de acuerdo?

Kira hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y se marchó a su habitación para descansar. Había sido una noche definitivamente espantosa. Si podía evitarlo, no quería volver a encontrarse con ese vampiro nunca más. La imagen de su amigo tirado sobre el charco de su propia sangre con sus órganos destrozados esparcidos por la manchada acera no se iba de su cabeza. Con un suspiro pesado, entró en su pequeña habitación y se quitó el cinturón con sus armas antes de desplomarse sobre la cama. Estaba tan cansado que no tenía ni ganas de cambiarse en ese momento. Ya lo haría cuando se sintiera descansado, por el momento solo quería dormir y olvidarse momentáneamente de aquella pesadilla.

Afuera de la habitación, a Gin Ichimaru la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Tenía sus teorías sobre a lo que se habían enfrentado, pero no quería dar nada por sentado todavía. Aunque si su teoría era cierta, las cosas se iban a poner un poco feas en el futuro.

**xxx**

Una tormenta caía sobre el pueblo de Karakura, obligando a sus habitantes a quedarse en el interior y en la seguridad de sus hogares. A medida que pasaban las horas, las calles parecían casi estar inundadas por la lluvia torrencial, haciendo que las calles fueran como ríos. El agua cada vez caía con más fuerza y pronto los rayos cruzaron iluminando brevemente el oscuro cielo nocturno y nubarrado. Era cuestión de tiempo que las luces se apagaran por la influencia de la tormenta eléctrica. Una vez esto ocurrió, dos personas en cierto piso casi se volvieron histéricas. La visión dentro del lugar era casi nula y había cajas repartidas por todas partes, tropezarse con ellas era lo más posible si intentaban dar aunque fuera un solo paso.

—Me gusta cuando llueve, pero odio a muerte este tipo de tormentas—se quejó uno de ellos mientras buscaba a tientas la linterna que sabía tenía en alguna parte. Iba a gatas por el suelo, así se ahorraría tropezarse con las cajas de la mudanza y caerse.

El otro soltó una risita burlona, seguramente pensando en algún tipo de respuesta molesta que haría enfadar al otro chico. —Si fueras más ordenado y rápido desempacando, esto no pasaría.

El que andaba a gatas bufó, no queriendo ni molestarse en reprocharle a su amigo el 'por qué' aún tenía tantas cosas por desempacar. Sinceramente había sido una noche bastante movidita. Finalmente soltó un sonido que sonaba a victoria, probablemente porque por fin había encontrado la maldita linterna. La encendió y alumbró el salón a la vez que a Grimmjow, quién se encontraba sentado sobre una de las cajas. Esperaba que no hubiera roto nada sentándose allí… O se la iba a cargar.

Se acercó hasta él mientras alumbraba el suelo para tener cuidado de no caerse o pisar algo importante.

—Debe de haber velas en alguna de estas cajas con la etiqueta de 'objetos de emergencia' —apuntó la linterna hacia las cajas, buscando aquella que tuviera esa etiqueta que acababa de nombrar.

Grimmjow suspiró. Lo obvio hubiera sido empezar a desempacar justo por esa caja cuando había comenzado a instalarse allí, pero parecía ser que Shirosaki carecía de un poco de sentido común. Giró la cabeza hacia el sofá que se encontraba a su lado y fijó su vista en el joven que se encontraba recostado sobre él. Su entrecejo se arrugó levemente y llamó a Kurai para que iluminara en su dirección.

—Olvida las putas velas, el chico no tiene buena pinta —al oír esto, el albino regresó inmediatamente a donde se encontraba inicialmente y puso la linterna sobre la mesa frente al sofá, apuntando en dirección a ellos pudiendo así inspeccionarle. Grimmjow alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada de confusión al ver como Shiro se quedaba absorto mirándole sin decir o hacer nada— ¿Shiro?

Shirosaki se había quedado preocupado mirando la palidez de la piel de Ichigo, una palidez que ya no tenía nada que ver con su lado vampírico. Nada más lo llevaron allí, comprobó que estuviera de vuelta en su lado humano. Sus colmillos habían regresado a su tamaño normal y sus ojos volvían a ser del color café de siempre. Sin embargo a pesar de que parecía estar sumido en un pacífico sueño, a los pocos minutos mientras Shiro revisaba todo esto, pudo notar cómo le subía fiebre lentamente. Era obvio deducir que eso no era para nada buena señal.

La fiebre, la palidez, la dificultad para respirar… Los síntomas comenzaban a ser cada vez más familiares a ojos de Shirosaki. A pesar de que sabía cuál era problema y no había manera segura de solucionarlo.

—Esto no es nada bueno Grimmjow —giró la cabeza hacia el mencionado con una expresión que denotaba una mezcla entre miedo y una profunda preocupación. Ambos sentimientos eran difíciles de ver en aquellos ojos dorados.

Realmente algo debía estar yendo terriblemente mal.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó finalmente con calma. Intentaba mantener su exuberante y explosiva personalidad a raya, lo que menos quería era poner a Shirosaki más nervioso de lo que parecía estar. Además, poner ansioso a un vampiro nunca era bueno. A veces se les puede ir los nervios de las manos y eso nunca acaba en algo agradable.

—Nosotros los vampiros no podemos alimentarnos de quien nos dé la gana. Somos compatibles con algunos tipos de sangre, pero con muchos otros no. Por eso siempre detectamos el olor de nuestra presa antes de atacar —explicó brevemente. Grimmjow asintió en señal de que ya era consciente de esto, —sin embargo, si se bebe de la sangre equivocada por cualquier causa, eso nos pone enfermos. Una pequeña cantidad no causa muchos problemas, pero… —hace una pausa— Ichigo acaba de despertar ese lado suyo, él no tiene ni idea de cómo diferenciar esencias, además de que se encontraba en un estado de frenesí donde no diferenciaba entre conocidos y desconocidos. Todo era instinto puro.

Regresó la mirada hacia el joven de cabello naranja que parecía estar sufriendo por un fuerte dolor. —En resumen, la sangre de ese cazador no era para nada apta con él. Bebió de éste hasta matarlo, así que la cantidad ingerida es bastante grande.

La última parte se notó como lo había dicho con pesar y dolor. Era consciente de que el daño que podía causar ese rechazo a un tipo de sangre que no era apto, podía causar la muerte. Que Ichigo fuera un híbrido reducía el daño al cincuenta por ciento aproximadamente, sin embargo esto no significaba que el riesgo no fuera el mismo. Un vampiro puro como Kurai ya estaría retorciéndose de dolor y muriendo a cada segundo.

Si Ichigo fallecía, él… no duraría vivo mucho tiempo. La pérdida de un elegido para un vampiro es como la pérdida de la vida de uno mismo.

El vampiro pasó las manos por su cabello y soltó un largo y exhausto suspiro. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan unido y preocupado por alguien que había conocido apenas hace un día? Nunca creyó que la atracción por un_ ales _fuera así de fuerte. Aunque seguramente Ichigo no se sentía del mismo modo que él, parecía que había algo también de su parte que los hacía unirse como imanes.

Y por lo visto también eran un imán para los problemas.

—No sé si esto ayude, pero seguramente Lilith podría saber cómo salvarle —Shirosaki giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Grimmjow casi haciendo que los huesos de su cuello crujieran con el brusco movimiento.

— ¿En serio estás hablando de preguntarle de la Diosa de los vampiros Grimmjow? ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?! ¿Acaso sabes dónde vive? ¡Además quién sabe si existe! —espetó Shiro con una expresión de incredulidad escrita en toda su cara. Esa diosa era un mito, una leyenda. Las posibilidades de que aún existiera eran ínfimas. Según las leyendas, Lilith se encuentra en lo profundo del Aokigahara. El bosque de los Suicidios y los demonios. Nadie entraba y salía con vida de las profundidades de ese bosque. Los humanos habían restringido la entrada hasta cierto punto, solo pudiendo ser visitada una pequeña parte del bosque donde no moraban las Sombras. Esas criaturas sin forma eran despiadadas. Acababan con todo ser fueran humanos o criaturas como él. Existían para proteger a la supuesta diosa de los vampiros.

Lilith se dice que fue la primera vampiresa de la existencia. Se alimentaba de la sangre de otros seres y eso le hizo adquirir los poderes sobrenaturales que se han ido heredando por generaciones. Aunque era cierto que al desarrollar determinadas cosas, se atrofiaban otras. Como la sensibilidad de su piel al sol. La Ley Natural se les aplicaba a ellos también aunque fueran considerados algo parecido a súper-humanos.

—Claro que sé que se encuentra en los abismos del Aokigahara, muchos lo saben —contestó con un gruñido el hombre pantera, sus colmillos sobresaliendo ligeramente— ¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor? Si Ichigo muere, tú morirás con él. Pero si vas allí y la encuentras tal vez tienes una posibilidad. Aunque sea jodidamente pequeña.

Shirosaki ponderó sus posibilidades y sabía que Grimmjow tenía razón. Podía morir sin intentarlo o morir en el intento. De verdad que prefería la segunda opción. Kurai no era ningún cobarde. Aún así adentrarse en el bosque de Aokigahara era una locura. Pero había que intentarlo.

En realidad Shiro tenía tres opciones que podrían salvar a Ichigo, sin embargo ninguna era fiable al cien por ciento. De hecho, todas podrían acabar en un desastre sangriento y alguna muerte.

Cuando estos casos de envenenamiento suceden, se encuentra a un vampiro que sí sea apto con ese tipo de sangre y éste la extrae. El problema con este común método, era que Ichigo es un híbrido. Criaturas que fueron masacradas siglos atrás por los mismos vampiros. Llevar a Kurosaki ante ellos era una locura. Acabarían ambos muertos probablemente.

La segunda era la propuesta de Grimmjow: encontrar a Lilith y _suplicarle_ por ayuda. En este plan podrían morir todos incluso antes de llegar a donde mora la diosa. Las Sombras no son criaturas fáciles de enfrentar.

Y luego tenía su última opción: sacrificio. Ya que Ichigo es su elegido, ambos tienen la misma compatibilidad, es decir, ambos se alimentan del mismo tipo de sangre. Él mismo podría extraer la sangre que lo estaba envenenando, salvándolo, pero eso mataría a Kurai en cuestión de escasas horas. En caso de que no encontraran a Lilith o se encontraran en una situación de vida o muerte, era lo único que podría hacer. Además, dada su condición mestiza, Ichigo no moriría tras su desaparición.

Un vampiro está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su ales una vez lo encuentra.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —ojos cerúleos se clavaron insistentemente en los dorados, demandándole una respuesta.

—Encontraré a Lilith —respondió decididamente. Tomó la mano de Ichigo entre las suyas y la acercó su frente hasta que esta tocó el dorso de su mano, — _promit… mândria mea vampir._

—_Poate noroc sa fie cu noi_—añadió Grimmjow y a lo que Shirosaki no pudo evitar reírse ante el patético intento que había hecho para lograr al acento, pero igualmente entendía lo que quiso decir y agradecía sus palabras.

Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, Grimmjow anunció que debía marcharse. Su prima montaría un escándalo y no tenía ganas de escuchar su voz chillona echándole la bronca. Ella en sí era muy amable, pero cuando se enfadaba era mejor estar lejos. Además debía avisarla de que no estaría por varios días… si es que regresaban con vida del bosque por supuesto. Claro que ser negativo no ayudaba en nada. Lo mejor era creer que todo saldría bien y hacer todo lo posible para que así fuera.

Durante las siguientes horas, Shirosaki se quedó desvelado cuidando de Ichigo y vigilando que no fuera a peor. Había encontrado una manta con la que cubrir su frío cuerpo y había logrado encontrar un par de cosas útiles más entre el desastre que era su piso lleno de cajas por todas partes. Había despejado el camino hasta el baño y hacia viajes de vez en cuando para volver a enfriar el paño que ponía sobre la frente de Ichigo. Entre tanto de uno de sus viajes había encontrado un balde, lo que le ahorró tener que estar yendo de un lado a otro y en la oscuridad con una linterna cuya batería se estaba agotando.

Shirosaki estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra el apoyabrazos del sofá, las piernas encogidas contra su pecho y sus brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Su cabello blanco caía en cascada por encima de sus hombros, los mechones llegando hasta la altura de su pecho. Tomó un poco de su pelo en su mano y lo miró con el ceño ligeramente arrugado. El pensamiento de que tal vez debería cortárselo cruzó su mente. En ese tamaño ya empezaba a ser un poco molesto… Mientras pensaba en esto, escuchó movimiento y unos leves gemidos provenientes de detrás de él y se puso de rodillas al mismo tiempo que se giraba para ver qué ocurría.

Ichigo se había despertado.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo, casi pareciendo como si aún estuviera dormido pero con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Mamá? —Shirosaki negó con la cabeza y se arrastró de rodillas hasta estar junto a él. Tocó las mejillas del adolescente, notando que estas estaban aún demasiado calientes. Probablemente estaría delirando.

—Soy yo, Shirosaki. ¿Puedes oírme? —preguntó en una voz suave que le sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

Ichigo giró la cabeza hacia él y parpadeó un par de veces hasta que volvió a la realidad y pudo ver a la verdadera figura que estaba a su lado— ¿Shiro…saki?

El vampiro asintió y estiró el brazo para quitar la toalla de su cabeza para volver a mojarla de nuevo en agua fría. — No te muevas—ordenó, —tienes una fiebre muy alta.

Kurosaki asintió sin saber muy bien por qué. Se sentía como si su pensamientos vagaran por un pantano y estos estuvieran atrapados en el fango impidiéndole ordenarlos. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en el contraste de temperatura que existía en su cuerpo, se sentía acalorado pero tenía escalofríos al mismo tiempo. Resopló molesto por esto y cerró los ojos de nuevo aliviado cuando Shirosaki volvió a colocar la toalla fría sobre su frente. A pesar de lo cansado que se sentía le resultaba difícil volverse a dormir.

—Espero que Lilith pueda ayudarnos…—escuchó al albino murmurar con pesar.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Le era casi imposible pensar con claridad.

—Lo siento Ichigo, es culpa mía. Si no hubiera hecho lo que hice en las taquillas tal vez ahora no estaríamos en esta situación. — ¿Las taquillas?

Y de repente recordó lo que había pasado en aquel entonces. Como Shirosaki se había vuelto violento y se había lanzado contra él. Como Ichigo no había hecho nada para detener el placentero asalto y luego… Quiso creer que la memoria le engañaba. Que era solo fruto de su delirante y febril estado, pero dada la situación y el pesar con el que Shirosaki pronunciaba aquellas palabras tal vez esa memoria no era tan descabellada y probablemente, por desgracia, no era un producto de su alocada imaginación.

El fango imaginario de su mente poco a poco comenzó a disiparse y paulatinamente empezó a recolocar las piezas del rompecabezas que era Shirosaki. Su piel pálida, sus ojos, su sensibilidad al sol, ese momento en el que perdió el control en las taquillas… Definitivamente era muy extraño.

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios y obligó a su cansado cuerpo a sentarse de golpe, la toalla de su cabeza cayendo sobre su regazo y la manta que lo cubría cayendo en el suelo. Este repentino movimiento sorprendió a Shirosaki.

— ¿Ichigo qué ocurre? —fue a estirar la mano para comprobar si se encontraba bien, pero esta fue golpeada débilmente por otra aunque la intención de este movimiento era obvia. No quería que lo tocara. — ¿Ichigo?

—T-tú eres… —murmuró sin ser capaz de terminar la frase.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Shirosaki antes de que esta se volviera seria e impasible. Se levantó de nuevo, mirando hacia abajo para clavar sus ojos en los de Ichigo. Estos reflejaban miedo e incertidumbre, algo que Shirosaki esperaba no tener que ver. Al menos no tan pronto como en ese momento.

—Vamos, dilo si lo sabes. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Huir con el rabo entre las piernas_, Ichigo_? —pronunció aquellas palabras en un tono de advertencia, una sonrisa peligrosa formándose en sus labios. Se agachó sobre él y lo tomó del mentón con facilidad ya que Ichigo no tenía la fuerza para apartar la cabeza de su agarre. —Si hubiera querido matarte ya lo hubiera hecho, pero el caso es que tú eres mi ales. Estoy destinado a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, te guste o no.

Aquel no era un buen momento para que su viejo ser resurgiera, sin embargo el temor y el miedo de perder a su elegido le hacía actuar así. Actuar posesivamente para no dejar que Ichigo se alejara de él. Nunca.

Ichigo tragó saliva sonoramente y hundió más su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá en un intento de alejarse del aura peligrosa que emanaba de Shirosaki. En una situación normal, no estaría ni la mitad de lo asustado que estaba ahora, pero su estado enfermizo y el giro inesperado de la situación lo habían tomado desprevenido.

—Escucha Ichigo, no sé quién de tus padres habrá violado la ley vampírica, pero como resultado has nacido tú, un híbrido. Un humano con sangre de vampiro corriendo en sus venas —soltó la barbilla del joven y se cruzó de brazos, la sonrisa aún presente en su rostro, —desgraciadamente mi cercanía ha despertado ese gen latente más pronto de lo previsto y causado que perdieras… ah… un poco la cabeza.

El peli naranja meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, diciendo con este gesto que no entendía lo que decía simplemente porque era incapaz de creer algo como eso. Creía fervientemente que el vampiro le mentía para engatusarlo. Así podría ser su próxima víctima.

—Aléjate de mí —gruñó. Su desafiante mirada clavándose en los ojos dorados que parecían brillar en la semi penumbra del salón.

Kurai pareció estar sorprendido pero orgulloso al mismo tiempo de que a pesar de su estado Ichigo pudiera poner en pie una pelea. —No puedo hacer eso, ya te lo dije. Eres mi elegido.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es eso?

—Los vampiros solo pueden enamorarse una vez en toda su larga vida y esa persona eres tú, Ichigo —admitió.

Ichigo usó toda la fuerza que tenía para saltar fuera del sofá, algo de lo que casi se arrepiente cuando todo le empezó a dar vueltas, pero logró pararse en el sitio hasta que se le pasó. Cualquiera estaría loco si pensaban que él iba a creerse todo eso.

Shirosaki negó con la cabeza ante la tozudez de Ichigo. ¿Hasta dónde creía ese pobre idiota que podría llegar en el estado que se encontraba?

—He sido honesto y amable contigo Ichigo. No me hagas actuar en contra de ti. No será agradable para ninguno de los dos. —advirtió Shirosaki, caminando un paso hacia el híbrido a la vez que este retrocedía.

Un trueno iluminó el lugar momentáneamente e Ichigo pudo ver ojos dorados sobre un fondo negro, mirándole amenazadoramente. En cuanto la luz desapareció, sintió algo sujetándole del brazo y luego todo su cuerpo cayó al suelo boca abajo con el peso de otro sobre el suyo. Trató de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas mientras murmullos que pedían ayuda salían de su boca. Podía sentir el cálido aliento del vampiro sobre su cuello y en ese momento sintió un sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo. El pánico se apoderó de él, pero sus gritos e intentos por liberarse eran en vano. Nadie le escucharía y estaba demasiado débil como para combatir la inhumana fuerza de Kurai.

Shirosaki chasqueó la lengua y se separó de él solo lo necesario para voltearlo y ponerlo boca arriba, su mano sujetando sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza y su cuerpo haciendo presión contra el de debajo. El pánico que se reflejaba en los ojos miel de Ichigo le hizo rechinar los dientes y disgustarse de sí mismo por hacer sentir así a su ales. A pesar de esto, siguió con su faceta con la que parecía no importarle nada.

—Tsk, no seas estúpido. Estás envenenado, si bebiera tu sangre moriríamos ambos —se lo quedó mirando fijamente e Ichigo le miraba de vuelta con una expresión que permanecía aún incrédula. Esto lo molestaba de verdad.

— ¡Déjame ir de una vez! —exclamó esta vez bastante enfadado. — ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¿Entendiste?

Shirosaki desvió la mirada y soltó un suspiro de derrota. Se quitó de encima de Ichigo y se quedó parado a un lado sin mover ni un solo músculo, esperando a que el joven híbrido saliera de allí por su cuenta. Estaba seguro de que al final se encontraría tan enfermo que no podría ni negarse a ir con él hasta el Aokigahara. No iba a dejar morir a su ales solo porque este estaba asustado.

Solamente se quedó observando como Kurosaki se levantaba del suelo tambaleándose y a tientas buscaba la salida de su casa. Kurai suspiró para sí mismo. Cabezota hasta el mismísimo final. ¿Cómo pensaba salir así como estaba a la calle con semejante tormenta? Incluso si su casa solo estaba una calle más allá no le extrañaría que el agua se lo llevara por delante o algo parecido.

Escuchó una maldición dicha en voz alta antes de que la puerta principal se cerrara de un fuerte portazo por culpa del viento (o de un débil pero enfadado Ichigo).

—Que haga lo que quiera —resopló para sí mismo malhumorado.

Que luego no volviera llorando a sus brazos cuando necesitara ayuda.

* * *

_Promit… mândria mea vampir: _Lo prometo por mi orgullo de vampiro.

_Poate noroc sa fie cu noi: _La suerte sea con nosotros.


	4. Capítulo III

N/A: Estaba a punto de subir el capítulo 4 y me di cuenta que ni tenía el tercero subido, oh dios...

**tihonofuyumi**: Él es así de cabezota.

**Tamat**: Hago lo que puedo :D Según Tite Kubo, Karakura es un puelo inventado a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokyo así que he cogido un mapa de Japón y me he informado de un montón de cosas c:

Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando comentarios eso ayuda mucho.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Tiempos oscuros.**

Despertó a un ritmo lento, aún sintiéndose extremadamente exhausto después de lo que había ocurrido aquella fatal noche. Las pesadillas y la culpa que sentía por no haber podido salvar a su compañero aún le perseguían y le llenaban de angustia. Él nunca fue el más fuerte, pero nunca se hubiera tomado a sí mismo por un cobarde. Había huido como uno y seguía actuando como tal al ser incapaz de encarar la realidad. Ésta era demasiado dolorosa. Su pecho ardía y dolía y su estómago parecía que se retorcía en su interior a cada memoria, a cada pensamiento que cruzaba su mente.

Con piernas temblorosas se levantó de su cómoda cama para dirigirse hacia el pequeño lavabo al fondo de la habitación y lavarse la cara para despejarse un poco. La imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo casi no parecía él. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado, su piel estaba pálida y bajo sus ojos había unas bolsas negras que indicaban lo poco que había dormido esa noche. Siendo atormentado por pesadillas complicaba esta vital tarea que quiso llevar a cabo, sin embargo acabó dando vueltas y vueltas sobre su comoda incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Sólo pudo descansar una o dos horas, si se le podía llamar así puesto que durante ese tiempo estuvo inconsciente.

Una figura apareció detrás de su reflejo y se sobresaltó momentáneamente antes de relajarse paulatinamente al percatarse que se trataba del capitán Ichimaru. El de cabello plateado permanecía con una expresión impasible mientras se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del baño.

—Q-qué sorpresa capitán —murmuró con un tartamudeo. Realmente Ichimaru Gin era silencioso. No le extrañaba que fuera uno de los mejores cazadores que había.

—Ah no tienes buena cara Izuru-chan —los labios del capitán se curvaron en signo de desaprobación al ver a su teniente en ese estado. No creyó que la muerte de Abarai le fuera a afectar tanto. Eran cazadores de monstruos después de todo. Tener unas cuantas bajas de vez en cuando eran gajes del oficio, pero Izuru era más joven que él y se notaba que era la primera vez que veía a un compañero morir delante de sus ojos.

Se apartó del marco de la puerta y agarró a su teniente por el brazo, obligándole a girarse hacia él. Ambos se miraron cara a cara intensamente, como si cada uno intentara leer la mente del otro. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos al sentir una mano en su mejilla y luego empezó a ser acariciada por el pulgar.

—Son cosas que pasan —dijo Gin en un tono calmado, queriendo tranquilizar a Kira por igual, —es la parte mala de nuestro trabajo. Es inevitable.

—Y-yo… —lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los bordes de sus ojos azules, su labio inferior temblando al tratar de aguantar las ganas de llorar. No debía mostrarse tan débil ante su capitán, no es propio de un teniente.

Ichimaru meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando decirle a Izuru con este gesto que estaba bien si quería desahogarse. No tenía por qué avergonzarse. Por encima de su relación capitán-teniente, también podían considerarse compañeros o incluso amigos. Volvió a tirar del brazo de Izuru, pegándole a él y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Está bien Izuru, tú quédate aquí haciendo el informe —frotó la espalda de su teniente suavemente antes de separarse y apoyar sus manos en los hombros del menor—, y yo escribiré sobre Abarai para informar al capitán Kuchiki.

Kira asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de dejar escapar su voz cuando su garganta se sentía como si estuviera parcheada. De nuevo sintió la culpabilidad hundirle al escuchar hablar del capitán Kuchiki, el superior de Renji. Sinceramente creía que merecía un castigo de parte de éste o de su capitán. Ni siquiera fue capaz de traer de vuelta el cuerpo de su compañero. ¿Qué clase de cazador era él?

—Izuru por favor, no pongas esa cara —suspiró el de cabellos plateados, —el capitán Kuchiki no te va a odiar. Él por sí solo parece odiar a todos. —esto último lo dijo en un murmullo que Kira no llegó a escuchar.

—Preferiría que así fuera —respondió Izuru agachando la cabeza, las lágrimas finalmente bajando por sus mejillas, —me merezco ser castigado.

Ichimaru subió las manos hasta las mejillas del menor y limpió las lágrimas con los dedos pulgares de sus manos mientras miraba directamente a aquellos ojos azules cristalizados por las lágrimas.

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? —cuestionó en un tono serio. Demasiado serio.

Un ligero latido de miedo salió de su corazón, pero enseguida su mente aceptó la realidad y a sí mismo, la derrota. Había fallado una misión y había perdido a su compañero. Un castigo era lo justo. Asintió con la cabeza y con un movimiento vertiginoso que casi lo marea, fue arrastrado hasta la cama y empujado de espaldas a ella con brusquedad. Su camisa blanca desapareció en cuestión de segundos y el capitán Ichimaru se encontraba sobre él, aprisionando sus caderas con su peso.

—Voy a hacerte sufrir tanto… —empezó a decir mientras se quitaba la chaqueta blanca de su uniforme y se quitaba también la camisa negra que llevaba debajo—, que olvidarás todo lo ocurrido anoche. —el capitán se agachó sobre el menor con una sonrisa zorruna, mordisqueando a lo largo del cuello de éste y deleitándose con los sonidos quejumbrosos que salían de los pálidos labios de Kira.

Izuru rodeó el cuello de Gin con sus brazos, acariciando la piel de sus hombros suavemente. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro ante el pensamiento que cruzó su mente. No sabía si era masoquista o no, pero le gustaba este tipo de castigo.

xxx

Largos cabellos azabaches se movían de un lado a otro elegantemente a cada paso que daba. Mechones de cabello caían por encima de sus hombros, cubriendo parte de su pecho. Ojos rojizos analizaban sus alrededores con precisión, no perdiendo ni un solo detalle del bullicio que se estaba sucediendo dentro del establecimiento.

Aquello antes era un grupo de almacenes abandonados que ya nadie usaba debido a lo lejos que se encontraba la zona comercial de allí y entonces ellos lo habían convertido en una especia de sede. Allí se encontraban y trabajaban los cazadores.

No era cazadores normales y molientes que se dedican a la caza de animales. No, su trabajo era mucho más que eso y cien veces más arriesgado. Velaban por la seguridad de las ciudades… cazando monstruos. Cualquiera pensaría que eran un grupo de locos haciendo locuras, pero era un hecho de que las criaturas de la noche existen. Vampiros, cambia formas, sombras… Todas esas cosas existen y amenazan vidas cada día. Desde que los cazadores aparecieron, el número de muertes misteriosas había disminuido, sin embargo el objetivo de la organización era erradicar a esas bestias.

Él personalmente consideraba que esto era imposible y que a todos les faltaba un tornillo. Era como tratar de exterminar a todas las gallinas de la tierra(1).

— ¡Eh Mugetsu! —exclamó una voz tras él. El mencionado giró la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con el teniente Hisagi de la división número nueve. Su cabello negro y desordenado le recordaba al de alguien que había conocido hace mucho… pero no era momento de indagar en sus recuerdos. Si había algo que destacaba en Hisagi era ese 69 tatuado en su mejilla. ¿Qué por qué lo llevaba? Ojala lo supiera así no pensaría mal cada vez que lo veía— ¿Has visto al teniente Abarai y al teniente Kira?

Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras reía para sí mismo. —No, lo siento Hisagi-san —se encogió de hombros y levantó una mano para echar hacia atrás su cabello. —A lo mejor aún no han regresado de su misión.

—Solo debían encontrar a un vampiro en el pueblo de Karakura, eso no está muy lejos de aquí —se llevó una mano a la perilla y ladeó la cabeza confuso. Ya deberían haber recibido noticias de esos dos o del capitán Ichimaru aún si era por correo.

—"¿Karakura, eh?"

El pueblo de Karakura junto el bosque de Aokigahara y el desierto de Tottori era uno de los lugares donde se sucedía más actividad de criaturas sobrenaturales. El motivo no estaba muy claro, había un rumor de que hacía muchos siglos hubo una guerra entre criaturas sobre las tierras donde había sido construido el pueblo. ¿La verdad? Mugetsu se creía ese rumor.

Corrección: había VIVIDO ese supuesto rumor. Pero eso era otra historia.

— ¡Mugetsu-sama! —Mugetsu gruñó para sí mismo al escuchar el molesto honorifico que había repetido muchas veces que no le gustaba que le dijeran. Le hacía sentir… mayor. Más de lo que era. —Acaba de llegar el informe del teniente Kira.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma… —sonrió de lado y despidió a Hisagi con un gesto de la mano antes de seguir al hombre que lo guió de vuelta a su lugar de trabajo.

El trabajo de Mugetsu allí era clasificar los informes antes de que pasaran a manos de a quién iban dirigidos. Era aburrido en ocasiones, pero en otras era interesante leerlos. Él también era un cazador, uno muy bueno además, sin embargo se había negado a aceptar ese puesto así que lo pusieron a trabajar de revisor del correo. Matar criaturas no era algo que le agradara en lo absoluto, así que estaba bien con ese trabajillo.

Se sentó delante de su largo escritorio e introdujo la contraseña en el súper ordenador antes de poder acceder a los informes y los correos. En la lista de nuevos informes se encontraba, de hecho, el de Kira Izuru. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, las expresiones de su cara cambiando a medida que sus ojos se movían por las palabras contenidas en el mensaje. El hombre que estaba parado al otro lado de la mesa era incapaz de leerlo, pero podía saber que ese mensaje era algo importante si las expresiones de Mugetsu cambiaban tanto.

Apagó la pantalla, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Por cómo había descrito el fatídico evento que se había sucedido la noche previa y los detalles que definían a la criatura supo enseguida de qué y quién se trataba. Un híbrido.

¡Todos deberían estar extintos! ¡_Él _debería estar muerto!

Mugetsu se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla de su escritorio en el proceso sorprendiendo al hombre que estaba parado en frente. Salió a toda prisa de allí, dirigiéndose hacia el almacén donde guardaban las armas. Llegado allí nadie le cuestionó una vez enseñó su placa cerciorando que estaba cualificado para usar cualquier tipo de armamento. Aún así el encargado sabía lo que el de cabello negro quería. Siempre escogía la misma arma en caso de que tuviera que salir en alguna misión. Una katana completamente negra de hoja mortalmente afilada con una cadena atada al final de la empuñadura. Una vez fue traída a él, la hizo girar en su mano y luego de sujetar con fuerza la empuñadura, cortó a través del aire con maestría. Sí, se sentía tener de vuelta su fiable katana de vuelta en su mano. Frunció el ceño y enfundó su katana en el cinturón de su uniforme.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, Mugetsu-san? —preguntó el encargado del almacén de armamento. Era un chico joven, pero Mugetsu había presenciado la habilidad y la velocidad que el chico poseía. Ningún intruso podía pasar y no ser capturado por Ryuu.

—No nada, es solo que tengo que ir a una misión un tanto repentina —le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto forzada mientras Ryuu le devolvía su certificación.

—Ah ya veo, últimamente hay mucho movimiento por aquí. Ten cuidado ahí fuera.

Mugetsu asintió y se marchó fuera de los almacenes, una mano sobre la empuñadura de su katana y la otra metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de uniforme.

Creyó que _él _estaba muerto desde hacía ya años. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?

Soltó un suspiro y agarró la empuñadura más fuerte, sintiéndose furioso de repente. Había pasado tantos problemas para asegurarse de que aquello no ocurriera nunca y ahora… ¿Tendría que volver a pasar por la misma agonía por la que tuvo que pasar hace años? De todas las cosas lo que menos quería era eso. El dolor que sintió aquel día al tener que abandonar a alguien a manos de la muerte siendo de su propia familia. Le dejó un vacío que había sido incapaz de llenar otra vez. Al escuchar las noticias por un momento se había sentido aliviado y alegre de que la atrocidad que cometió no se hubiera cumplido, sin embargo por otra parte sabía que esto significaba que su dolor y esfuerzo fue en vano y nuevamente la tragedia se repetiría.

Una vez estuvo lejos de los almacenes, en un intento de liberar parte de su ira y frustración, clavó su katana con suma fuerza en el tronco de un árbol cercano, casi atravesando el grosor de éste sin apenas esfuerzo. Su cabello azabache se balanceó en el aire con la fuerza del movimiento, los mechones que cubrían su frente cayendo sobre sus ojos que permanecían cerrados mientras sus labios temblaban. Por dentro sentía que iba a estallar, sensaciones que no había sentido en años resurgiendo de golpe con la intención de tomar control de él. Pero su auto control por suerte podía aguantar y hundir esos instintos que amenazaban con destruirle.

Respiró hondo, tomando de nuevo las riendas de sus emociones, aparentando serenidad. Con un poderoso tiro, arrancó la espada de la madera y cortó en el aire para deshacerse de las astillas que pudieran quedar antes de enfundarla de nuevo a su cintura. Prosiguió con su camino hacia el pueblo de Karakura cuyo cielo era tan oscuro como su futuro.

**xxx**

Un hombre de mediana edad se dirigía con pasos nerviosos hacia las oficinas de la sexta división de la cual Kuchiki Byakuya era el capitán. Llevaba un sobre en su brazo derecho con la información impresa que llevaba el informe que habían recibido del teniente Kira. Él no tenía el permiso para revisar ese documento, sin embargo luego de haber visto la reacción que tuvo Mugetsu, era obvio deducir que lo que quiera que hubiera ahí dentro, era importante o bien grave. Le había sido ordenado que entregara ese informe al comandante general y también al capitán Kuchiki. Él no era el responsable de llevar los mensajes, pero como Mugetsu había desaparecido de repente y el otro mensajero estaba entregando un informe en otra parte… Ambos hombres superiores a él le intimidaban así que el simple de hecho de tener que entregar ese sobre en persona le daba unos nervios que podían con él.

Tragó saliva con dificultad antes de entrar en la oficina que pertenecía a la sexta división. Detrás del escritorio principal, se encontraba el capitán Kuchiki firmando algunos papeles. Su cabello oscuro y liso caía por encima de sus hombros y en su cara se podía apreciar la serenidad y la concentración que dedicaba a su trabajo.

El oficial tocó en la puerta suavemente, su mano temblando de los nervios que tenía. El capitán levantó la mirada de los papeles para fijarse en él.

—T-tra…t-traigo un informe para usted, c-capitán Kuchiki —logró decir entre vergonzosos tartamudeos.

Byakuya levantó una ceja ante la actitud del soldado, pero no comentó sobre ello. —Adelante.

El sobre le fue entregado y nada más pasó a sus manos, el hombre desapareció con un murmullo que sonaba a una disculpa seguido de una despedida. Kuchiki suspiró suavemente mientras abría el sobre. Estos reclutas se dejan intimidar por todo… ¿Cómo lograban convertirse en cazadores? Se preguntó.

Sacó el informe y comenzó a leer detenidamente. Sus labios se presionaron en una fina línea al terminar de leer ambas hojas que traía el mensaje consigo. La noticia del asesinato de su teniente le había afectado más de lo que dejaba entrever, pero no era momento de sentirse mal por lo ocurrido con Renji. Debía pasar ese informe con urgencia al comandante general.

Si las palabras del capitán Ichimaru y del teniente Kira eran ciertas, quería decir que se estaban enfrentando a algo muy peligroso. Una criatura que era incluso temida por los mismos vampiros. Los híbridos.

Eran una leyenda, un mito. Cuentan que existieron mucho antes de que los cazadores hicieran su aparición, pero debido a que su fuerza y habilidades superaban a los vampiros originales, estos se vieron obligados a erradicar esta poderosa sub raza. Lograron conseguir tal hazaña gracias a que les superaban en número, habían actuado antes de que estos se descontrolaran. Los cazadores, por supuesto, estaban aliviados de que los susodichos híbridos no existieran más. Ya de por sí los vampiros eran bastante duros de enfrentar e imaginar una raza mucho más poderosa era una visión terrible.

Una visión que se había hecho realidad.

En toda guerra siempre queda algún superviviente y al parecer de esta quedó alguno. Probablemente esa criatura que había logrado asesinar a Renji sin apenas esfuerzo según el informe. Lo que Byakuya no sabía es que la muerte de Renji no había sido en vano y que esta estaba causando la muerte lenta y tortuosa de quién lo atacó.

xxx

A cada paso que daba, daba tumbos incapaz de tenerse en pie sin apoyo por muchos segundos. Andaba como si le pesara el cuerpo y sus manos se apoyaban débilmente sobre la pared hasta que este método dejó de funcionar y tuvo que pegar su costado contra la pared si no quería acabar cayendo de bruces al suelo. Si el día anterior se había sentido espantosamente mal, aquella mañana cuando se despertó no había ido a mejor ni de lejos, si acaso estaba mucho peor. Su vista estaba desenfocada, haciéndole sentir aún más mareado de lo que ya estaba. La corta distancia que había entre las escaleras y su habitación le había parecido eterna y llegó un momento en que se había olvidado por qué se había levantado y salido de su cuarto en primer lugar.

Soltó un gemido de dolor y se dejó caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, totalmente exhausto del inhumano esfuerzo que le había costado el camino hasta allí. ¡Era ridículo!

—"Estás envenenado." —era lo que había dicho Shirosaki.

¿Pero por qué iba a creer las palabras de un monstruo? Podría apostar cualquier cosa a que ese maldito había sido el causante… ¡No habían dejado de ocurrirle cosas malas desde que él llegó! Todo lo que le había dicho hasta ese momento seguro que era mentira, después de todo él debía de ser una desafortunada presa más. La memoria de lo que había pasado en las taquillas era borrosa, pero podía recordar ese momento en el que sintió sus colmillos clavándose en su cuello.

Sin embargo Ichigo estaba equivocado. Él había dejado que eso pasara. No se había sentido particularmente mal, de hecho, era la sensación más fuerte y placentera que había sentido nunca. Estaba tan contrariado por este hecho… ¿Por qué intentar hacerle sentir bien?

Soltó un gruñido y se llevó las manos la cabeza, sintiendo casi como si los latidos de su corazón estuvieran resonando con suma fuerza en su cráneo. Era un fuerte martilleo que hacía que quisiera enroscarse en posición fetal y llorar. Su orgullo no le dejaba hacer tan humillante acción, así que con mucho esfuerzo y con la horrible sensación de querer vomitar amenazándole, se puso de pie nuevamente con la ayuda y el apoyo de la pared. Bajó las escaleras muy despacio, aún usando la pared como punto de apoyo. Sólo con mirar al final de la escalera tenía la impresión de que ésta no tenía fin, dándole una amarga sensación de vértigo.

— ¡Onii-chan! El desayuno ya está lis- —la joven Yuzu se detuvo en su llamada al asomarse a las escaleras y ver a su hermano a medio camino de ellas. Su piel estaba claramente pálida y podía deducir por la posición gacha que tenía su espalda que no se encontraba en condición de estar de pie. Alarmada, soltó la espátula que tenía en la mano en el suelo sin importarle donde cayó y subió corriendo a ayudarle. — ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —llamó en voz alta con apuro y desesperación. — ¡Ichigo necesita ayuda!

Isshin estuvo a punto de aparecer con un comentario exagerado de los suyos, pero se tragó sus palabras al ver que no había nada de lo que bromear. Subió las escaleras hasta donde se encontraban ambos hermanos.

—Yuzu por favor prepara una cama en la clínica, deprisa.

La joven asintió y corrió hasta la clínica para hacer lo que su padre le había pedido. Una vez hubo terminado, y no mucho después, apareció su padre cargando a su hijo semi inconsciente en sus brazos. Lo depositó con suavidad sobre las impolutas sábanas mientras le pedía a Yuzu que no se preocupara y que se marchara al instituto con Karin después de desayunar. Aunque preocupada, la menor se marchó no sin antes pedirle por favor a su padre de que si algo pasaba la llamara.

Isshin miró preocupado a su hijo. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Tenía tres marcas cruzando su rostro y estas no parecían ser viejas, de hecho, la mañana anterior no las tenía ni cuando lo trajeron del instituto. Sí, recordaba que le habían llamado mientras él estaba trabajando para decirle que su hijo había sido enviado a casa porque se había desmayado. ¿Tal vez ya estaba enfermo desde ayer? Eso seguía sin explicar las heridas.

A primera vista podía notar la palidez, su dificultad para respirar y la fiebre. Tocó la mejilla de Ichigo con el dorso de su mano e hizo una mueca de desaliento. Eso no era buena señal.

— ¿Papá…? —suspiró al notar el contacto de su mano con su piel. Se sentía incluso fría y confortante.

—Ichigo, ¿qué te ocurre? —tomó su mano entre las suyas y se agachó para poder escuchar la liviana voz de su hijo.

El joven Kurosaki hizo un gesto que equivalía a encogerse de hombros, si no le doliera tanto todo el cuerpo lo hubiera hecho de verdad. Cualquier movimiento era una gran tarea y eso lo molestaba aún si no tenía energías ni para molestarse.

— ¿Sientes algo que yo no pueda ver?

—Mareos y un dolor de cabeza espantoso —susurró.

Isshin se llevó una mano a la perilla y se quedó pensando en los síntomas. Le sonaban mucho, los había visto en alguna otra parte. No, sabía que no era simple virus. Algo así no podría tener a Ichigo tan mal de la noche a la mañana.

Entonces recordó de qué los conocía.

Un enorme y doloroso peso se asentó en su pecho en ese preciso instante. Si la memoria no le engañaba estaba en un grave aprieto.

Se apresuró a ponerse unos guantes y a desinfectar una aguja. Sabía que a Ichigo no le hacían mucha gracia, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo que perder y tampoco era como si su hijo pudiera defenderse o replicar en su estado. Acercó la aguja a su brazo y extrajo sangre de éste. Ichigo había hecho una mueca de disgusto al sentir el pinchazo aunque no comentó al respecto.

Ahora tendría que hacer una llamada muy urgente a cierto 'amigo' suyo.

xxx

Ichigo podía escuchar apenas parte de la conversación, mas entendía que Isshin estaba discutiendo con el director del hospital de Karakura, Ishida Ryuken. Sabía que ambos se conocían de hace mucho tiempo y eran algo así como 'rivales'. Al parecer Ichigo heredó esto porque él mismo también tenía una extraña relación de amistad-rivalidad con Uryu.

— ¡Por favor Ishida! —exclamaba su desesperado padre en una voz más alta. — ¡Presenta… síntomas… Masaki!

Sólo escuchaba partes de lo que decía, pero la mención del nombre de su madre le hizo preguntarse qué estaría pasando. Poco después su padre regresó y lo miró con una sonrisa triste que le dio escalofríos. Cuando Isshin se veía así de afligido es que algo malo estaba pasando y le peor es que él era el problema que lo tenía así.

—Le he pedido a Ryuken que haga un análisis urgente de tu sangre, tendremos el resultado en unas horas.

—Papá no entiendo… —entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Su padre sonaba tan melancólico y triste que hasta le daba miedo. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo así? Tantas preguntas estaban empeorando el terrible dolor de cabeza y ese intenso dolor le daba más nauseas. Si cuando dicen que las desgracias nunca vienen juntas es verdad.

—Tranquilo Ichigo, no dejaré que te pase nada. Le diré a Yuzu que se quede aquí contigo hasta que yo vuelva del hospital. No tardaré.

Dicho esto, se marchó del lado de su hijo y se marchó hacia el hospital general de Karakura a toda prisa, dejando atrás a un confundido Ichigo.

No, Isshin no iba a dejar que ocurriera con su hijo lo mismo que pasó con Masaki. Encontraría la solución aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

xxx

Si logro editar el cuarto a tiempo, lo subo hoy también porque vayase a saber cuando tendré internet de nuevo.


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV: Preludio a la tormenta.

—Vaya, papá estaba muy extraño —murmuró Yuzu mientras cogía una silla cercana y se sentaba junto a la cama en la que habían acostado a su hermano.

— ¿Y cuándo no? —respondió el mayor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Yuzu sonrió. En eso tenía que estar de acuerdo, su padre siempre había sido un tanto peculiar. Sin embargo lo que la joven Kurosaki quería decir era que su padre se había comportado más extraño de lo habitual. Yuzu hacía un esfuerzo por no preocuparse demasiado, pero la manera en que su padre se había visto tan angustiado por su hermano mayor cuando se fue, la dejó un poco desconcertada.

¿Tan grave estaría su hermano?

—No te preocupes —dijo entre leves jadeos al ver el rostro afligido de la menor—, estaré bien.

Yuzu asintió y tomó la mano de Ichigo entre las suyas. Ambos hermanos se sumieron en un breve momento de tranquilidad. A pesar de su malestar, la presencia de Yuzu le hacía sentir mejor de algún modo.

Luego tendrían que disculparse con Karin. Ella se había enfadado cuando su padre la había obligado solo a ella a ir a clase aunque le hubiera asegurado que Yuzu iría en cuanto él volviera del hospital.

Observó la figura pálida de su hermano y sus labios se apretaron en una línea a la vez que sus cejas se alzaban en un gesto de preocupación. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, pero parecía que estaba yendo a peor.

Esperaba que su padre no tardara mucho.

xxx

Amanecía y aún la casa estaba inusualmente tranquila. A cualquier hora, aquel lugar era un caos, sin embargo ya que no había nadie más allí, todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Aprovechando ésta divina oportunidad, se volvió a cubrir con las azules sábanas con la intención de seguir descansando. Por fuera de éstas solo asomaba sus extravagantes cabellos azules. Estaba casi a punto de volver a dormirse cuando la repentina apertura de la puerta de su habitación de forma brutal, lo sorprendió sacándolo de su estado somnoliento.

—Pero quién…

— ¡Grimm-kun! —exclamó la mujer que acababa de abrir la puerta.

Grimmjow se destapó lentamente solo para poder mirarla aunque se seguía cubriendo como si sus sábanas pudieran protegerle de ella. La joven mujer era alta de pronunciadas curvas y de cabello verde y largo. Un color ciertamente extraño pero que no se veía nada mal en ella. Sus ojos castaño claros lo miraban furiosos, reprimiéndole con la mirada.

— ¡Me tenías preocupada y salí a buscarte! ¡Y tú aquí durmiendo! —bufó enfadada.

—Tsk, eres muy escandalosa mocosa. —gruñó a la vez que se incorporaba y se revolvía el cabello.

Una venita creció en la sien de la joven y de un poderoso salto, se lanzó sobre él, despojándole de las sábanas y agarrando sus mejillas para tirar de ellas cruelmente.

— ¡No soy ninguna mocosa y soy mayor que tú! —soltó una de sus mejillas y le golpeó la frente con un dedo.

— ¡Ya basta Nell! —se quejó agarrando las muñecas de su prima para que dejara de maltratarlo.

—Joder, ¿os cuesta tanto estar callados?

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta para ver a quién había dicho eso. Apoyado contra la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, había un chico alto y delgado, de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. —No me puedo creer que sean primos.

— ¡SALID DE MI PUTA CASA!

A pesar de haber gritado esto los intrusos en su casa no hicieron ningún movimiento que indicara que se fueran a marchar.

Estaban los tres sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, tomando café sin permiso para molestia de Grimmjow. Nell sonreía como si nada ya que a ella no le importaba la presencia de su invitado. Después de todo él la habían acompañado a buscar a su irresponsable primo cuando se lo había pedido. Nnoitra ya se hubiera ido desde hace tiempo, pero molestar a Grimmjow se le hacía demasiado divertido así que quiso quedarse un poco más.

Después de que el ambiente se enfriara un poco (dentro de lo que era posible), Grimmjow recordó por qué había vuelto a allí. Dirigió su mirada hacia su taza medio vacía y se quedó absorto por varios segundos mirando como pequeñas ondas se formaban en el café. ¿Cómo debería darle la noticia a Nelliel? Estaba seguro de que ella no se lo iba a tomar muy bien.

—Oye Nelliel… —empezó a decir en una voz inusualmente seria sorprendiendo a su prima.

Nnoitra en ese momento, se levantó bruscamente (nunca ha tenido modales) y se dio la vuelta despidiéndose con la mano. —No quiero presenciar una estúpida conversación seria.

Ambos miraron como el más alto se iba sin decir nada más. _Rudo_, pensaron.

Neliel se volvió a girar hacia su primo y sonrió. — ¿Qué ocurre Grimmjow?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Alb?

La sonrisa de la peli verde se ensanchó. Claro que se acordaba de ese joven vampiro… ¿Cómo no acordarse si Grimmjow y él estuvieron saliendo juntos por un tiempo? Que nunca se lo hubieran dicho a ella no significaba que Nelliel fuera tonta, de hecho, habría que ser ciego para no haberse dado cuenta.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo de él, Grimm-kun. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—Sí… Bueno, no exactamente —su entrecejo se arrugo y tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose para contarle toda la historia. —Ha encontrado a su elegido.

Un leve 'aw' salió de los labios de Neliel. Los Cambiaformas no tenían ese tipo de conexión tan íntima con alguien como los vampiros, pero se acercaba bastante aunque por otra parte, eran libres de elegir con quién querían estar. No era algo predestinado como los otros.

—Mierda mujer, no pongas esa cara. No es como si él me siguiera gustando —refunfuñó al ver la cara de pena que le ponía Nelliel ante esa noticia. —Ah, en fin, encontró a su elegido pero perdió la puta cabeza ayer por la noche y ahora tiene un estúpido problema de envenenamiento que sólo Lilith podría solucionar.

Neliel abrió la boca y se quedó mirándolo mientras procesaba esa información. Su primo siempre había sido un vago a la hora de contar historias, pero al menos se notaba que eso era lo importante de lo que había ocurrido. Ella había oído hablar de Lilith, siendo la diosa de los vampiros, pero creía que esta diosa había pasado a ser un mito y aunque aún existiera… ¿acaso no se encontraba en los cofines oscuros del Aokigahara?

— ¿Alb pretende ir a ese bosque tan espantoso? —ojos castaños miraron inquietos hacia su taza y es que tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Ahora se llama Shirosaki y sí, es su única salida sino Kurosaki morirá y él también —dejó caer los hombros con un suspiro de derrota. Le hubiera gustado dejar pasar el tema, pero por más que le fastidiara mucho, Shirosaki seguía siendo su compañero y amigo. No podía dejarlo ir solo con Ichigo. —Tengo que ir con ellos —concluyó.

La expresión de Neliel se transformó en una de horror y preocupación. ¿Ir ellos solos al Aokigahara y con uno de ellos estando enfermo? ¡Era una completa locura! Si lograran sobrevivir sería algo más que un milagro. Grimmjow era la única familia que le quedaba, no soportaría perderle así como así en una misión suicida.

—Grimmjow no puedes…

—Es mi amigo Nelliel. Joder, yo de eso sabes que no tengo muchos. Aparte de ti no hay mucha gente en la que confíe —se llevó la taza a los labios y se terminó el café de un amargo trago. Debió ponerle más azúcar…

— ¡Entonces deja que vaya contigo! —plantó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se levantó de golpe, mirando a su primo con una mezcla de preocupación y angustia.

Grimmjow a veces podía parecer un insensible, pero no era capaz de soportar ver a las personas allegadas en ese estado. Seguramente aunque le dijera que no, ella los seguiría de todas formas y si le decía que sí se sentiría mal por ser el responsable de llevarla a una muerte segura.

—Nelliel yo- —estaba a punto de responder mas fue interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono móvil que sonaba insistentemente. Con un gruñido molesto por haber sido interrumpidos en un momento tan importante, descolgó la llamada.

— ¿Quién coño es? —preguntó malhumorado.

—Vamos Grimmjow, baja esos humos que apenas empieza el día —contestó una voz burlona al otro lado de la línea.

El peli azul se masajeó el puente de la nariz al reconocer de quién se trataba aún si le pareció raro el buen humor con el que el otro estaba hablando. ¿Tendría Shirosaki buenas noticias o…?

— ¿Cómo está Kurosaki? —decidió preguntar.

Un resoplido pudo ser escuchado luego de haber estado varios segundos en silencio. —_Nici o idee naibii_.

Grimmjow arqueó una ceja— ¿Qué?

—Eso. Que no lo sé. Se marchó anoche —dijo de malhumor.

_Ese idiota… ¿Acaso quiere morir antes de tiempo? _

Escuchó un sonido estruendoso al otro lado y se sobresaltó ligeramente, levantándose de la silla ante la atenta mirada de Nelliel sin haberse dado cuenta. — ¿Shirosaki, qué demonios pasa?

El silencio reinó por largos y angustiosos segundos hasta que la voz de Kurai volvió a escucharse:

—_Probleme. _

xxx

Mientras había estado hablando con Grimmjow había sentido a una presencia acercarse. Reconocía demasiado ese olor a esas alturas…

_Un cazador. _

Maldijo en voz alta en su idioma natal y soltó el teléfono sin cuidado sobre la mesa antes de salir corriendo del piso entre las cajas que aún quedaban. Sabía que el asesinato de aquel cazador atraería la atención de los demás y la ciudad se infestaría de ellos más de lo que había estado nunca. Sin embargo éste en concreto parecía seguro de ir a por Ichigo.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se lanzaría contra un híbrido?

Por muy enfermo que Ichigo pudiera encontrarse, si sus instintos volvían a resurgir sería aún más violento en un intento de protegerse cuando más débil se encuentra. Era un mecanismo defensivo bastante aterrador, pero no era la primera vez que lo veía. Sin embargo no sería capaz de regenerarse normalmente por culpa de la sangre contaminada.

Quién quiera que fuera ese cazador sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo o era un completo idiota.

Para asegurarse iba de camino a apoyar a Ichigo. Había la posibilidad de que su lado vampírico no saliera a flote y eso causaría su muerte en cuanto el cazador lo tuviera en el punto de mira.

Lo mejor que podían hacer es deshacerse de ese cazador cuanto antes y partir de inmediato al Aokigahara le gustara a Ichigo o no.

xxx

Yuzu estaba observando como Ichigo dormía (o estaba inconsciente, no podía saberlo). Su rostro se contraía en una expresión de dolor de vez en cuando y ella acariciaría su mejilla queriendo calmarlo y lo tomaría de la mano. Era extraño que su padre no hubiera vuelto aún… ¿Qué lo había detenido?

Tal vez había demasiada gente en el hospital y no podían atenderlo rápido por muy urgente que fuera su pedido…

Un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de Yuzu mientras se levantaba para cambiar la toalla que estaba sobre la frente de su hermano. La mojó bajo el grifo de agua fría que no estaba lejos de allí y la escurrió bien. Iba a regresar al lado de Ichigo cuando vio la puerta principal de la clínica abrirse.

—Uhm… Disculpe, mi padre no está aquí para atenderle —habló tímidamente. Se asomó para ver de quién se trataba ya que a pesar de haber dicho eso, el extraño había entrado igualmente.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre el extraño, la toalla en su mano cayó al suelo. No era posible… Pero no había margen de error. Ese cabello, esos ojos, su rostro… Era todo tal y como lo recordaba cuando era pequeña. Iba a abrir la boca para llamar su nombre, pero éste apareció frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Murmuró algo que Yuzu no logró escuchar antes de que ella de repente quedara inconsciente en brazos del chico. Dejó a la joven suavemente sobre el suelo y desenfundó su katana.

La hoja brilló bajó la luz fluorescente que iluminaba la clínica mientras que con pasos lentos se acercaba hacia la otra persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

Ichigo despertó de golpe con el martilleo que sentía en su cabeza. Era la misma sensación de la noche anterior… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Escuchaba pasos acercarse que no sonaban para nada a los de Yuzu y el tintineo de una cadena lo estaba poniendo ansioso por algún motivo que desconocía. Gruñó de dolor y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Todo se oscureció frente a sus ojos en cuestión de segundos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta había sido arrancado fuera de la cama y pudo sentir algo afilado presionando contra su cuello. Alguien sujetaba sus muñecas detrás de su espalda con una fuerza fuera de lo normal.

—No te preocupes… —susurró peligrosamente el desconocido mientras presionaba lentamente más la hoja de la espada contra la pálida piel del adolescente. —Será rápido, acabaré con tu dolor.

Ichigo rechinó los dientes a la vez que los colmillos comenzaban a alargarse. Los músculos de su brazo se tensaron y con un rápido y brusco movimiento de sus muñecas logró liberarse del agarre aún si la espada cortó en su cuello en el momento que en que se alejó.

El extraño saltó hacia atrás antes de que afiladas uñas pudieran alcanzar su rostro, tirando varios objetos en el proceso.

—El informe de Kira decía la verdad… realmente eres un híbrido —masculló el cazador agarrando más fuerte su espada. Ichigo siseó en respuesta. —Ya veo, no eres muy hablador.

Iba a lanzarse contra Ichigo cuando de repente pudo ser escuchado el sonido de cristal rompiéndose y una figura se lanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo. Ojos dorados lo miraban furiosos y una pálida mano estaba cerrada peligrosamente sobre su cuello, sus uñas negras y afiladas haciendo la presión justa. Un movimiento en falso y podría hacer daños irreversibles.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —exclamó el iracundo vampiro, presionando más sobre el cuello de su enemigo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del cazador, ojos rojizos brillando misteriosamente— No sé en qué modo eso pueda ser relevante para ti, _Pursânge_.

Shirosaki se vio sorprendido momentáneamente al escuchar aquella palabra dicha en su idioma, pero su expresión no cambió respecto al intruso. — ¡Responde!

—Mi nombre es Mugetsu y cómo puedes notar soy un cazador —respondió indiferente como si su vida no estuviera pendiente de un hilo en ese momento.

—No es un cazador —ambos combatientes voltearon a mirar hacia el dueño de tono vacío. Shirosaki se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que oía hablar a Ichigo estando en su lado vampírico o tal vez… No estaba inconsciente del todo.

Miraba a Mugetsu con condescendencia, un sentimiento de añoranza pero al mismo tiempo de odio danzando en sus ojos dorados.

—Su olor es diferente.

Blancas cejas se unieron en un gesto de confusión y se agachó sobre su contrincante con la intención de oler mejor su esencia y era verdad. Estaba camuflada debajo de ese olor característico de los cazadores. Ese tipo era…

—_De ce?_ —Kurai aflojó el agarre sobre el cuello del supuesto cazador y lo miró incrédulo, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de descubrir sobre este chico que había intentado matar a Ichigo.

—_El ne va ucide pe toti, frate—_dijo Mugetsu tranquilamente, pero Shirosaki volvió a acentuar el agarre sobre su cuello, sus uñas como garras hundiéndose en su piel.

—_Lie! El este mea ales! _

—No sabes nada de Ichigo… Absolutamente nada —gruñó el de cabello negro, su voz desprendiendo veneno.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Shirosaki nuevamente. Acaso ellos… ¿se conocían? ¿O solo trataba de jugar con su mente para tomarlo desprevenido? Sus uñas presionaron más contra la piel de Mugetsu, la sangre comenzando a resbalar en pequeños hilos por su cuello.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? —replicó.

—Lo sé todo porque él… —suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia el joven híbrido quién lo estaba mirando atentamente con la intención de atacarlo si intentaba hacer cualquier movimiento en contra de Shirosaki incluso si se notaba que estaba extenuado se mantenía firme en su posición de guardia. —…es mi hermano.

Shirosaki soltó una carcajada vacía. Tenía que ser una broma. Una excusa para poder salvar su pescuezo, literalmente. Lo miró de manera que le inquiría una respuesta más convincente, pero ni una sola palabra más salió de su boca.

— ¿Acaso quieres que me crea eso cabrón? ¡Intentaste matarlo!

Mugetsu sonrió nuevamente. —Ya te lo dije, no sabes nada. Ichigo no es como cualquier híbrido. Ahora mismo no está ahí quieto porque esté bajo control, sino porque tú estás sobre mí y eres su _ales_. Dañarte a ti, no es una opción que le haga mucha gracia, ¿no es así Ichigo? —El mencionado soltó un gruñido gutural, sus afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de forma amenazante. —En el preciso momento en que me sueltes él se lanzaría a por mí ya que me considera una amenaza, sea un vampiro o no. Lo único que pasa por su mente es muerte y destrucción. Se ha convertido en una criatura sin escrúpulos sedienta de sangre.

—Debería matarte maldito… —siseó Shirosaki.

—Pero no vas a hacerlo porque eso llamaría la atención de más cazadores.

Tenía tantas ganas de desgarrarle la garganta por completo para hacerlo callar. Aún no se creía para nada su historia, pero una mirada a Ichigo y luego a Mugetsu le dijo que había una posibilidad. Sus rostros eran bastante parecidos… Pero lo que le cabreaba es que bajo el olor de cazador estaba la inconfundible esencia de un vampiro puro. ¿Qué demonios hacía un vampiro con los cazadores? ¿Acaso le daba placer matar a los de su especie? Sus deseos de matarlo crecieron con cada pensamiento negativo que cruzaba su mente sobre este misterioso vampiro.

—No será necesario que levante mi espada contra mi hermano y eso me alivia —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y cerró los ojos momentáneamente—, parece ser que está muriendo por causas naturales. Qué patético para un híbrido con tanto poder.

— ¡Te arrancaré las malditas entrañas como el otro puto cazador seas mi hermano o no! —Ichigo se acercó hasta ellos, sin embargo Shirosaki se levantó rápidamente y puso una mano contra su pecho, deteniéndolo— ¡Shiro!

—No, detente. Ese maldito tiene razón. No podemos llamar la atención de más cazadores.

Shirosaki regresó a su forma humana, creyendo inútil enfrentarse a alguien de su misma especie. Luego de haber estado hecho contacto con los ojos del otro vampiro había podido ver el inmenso poder en ellos. Sería muy capaz de rivalizar con sus capacidades y enredarse en una batalla con él solo sería algo eterno ya que ambos debían de tener seguramente las mismas habilidades regenerativas. Además esa katana que portaba con él… Era una katana normal y corriente. No había ningún componente en ella que pudiera herirle de gravedad, pero obviamente hubiera podido matar a Ichigo con solo atravesar su corazón. Ese era el punto débil de los híbridos.

Sintió como el pecho de Ichigo bajo su mano subía y bajaba a un ritmo fuera de lo normal, su respiración era forzada y sus latidos comenzaban a disminuir indicando que lentamente estaba empezando a regresar a la normalidad. Presionó los labios en una fina línea y arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta, verdad? —Mugetsu se levantó del frío suelo, sujetando la espada al mismo tiempo en que lo hacía. Aún no descartaba la posibilidad de que Ichigo sobrepasara a Shiro y lo atacara. —Cuando entra en ese estado, la sangre corre más rápido por sus venas permitiéndole la regeneración gracias a que la sangre se coagula más rápido. Pero ahora que su sangre está mezclada con otra que no es benigna cuanto más deprisa bombea su corazón más rápido llega la sangre envenenada hasta éste —entrecerró los ojos y enfundó su katana sin soltar la empuñadura del todo todavía. —Su mecanismo de defensa ante las amenazas es ciertamente impresionante, se ha logrado mantener en pie durante todo este tiempo sin problemas, sin embargo…

—Acorta el tiempo que le queda —terminó de decir Shiro, dejando caer su mano a su costado cerrada fuertemente.

Mugetsu hizo un sonido en asentimiento antes de un gesto con la mano y darse la vuelta. No era necesario que levantara su espada contra esos dos. Ichigo moriría y el vampiro con él. Acabaría con dos pájaros de un tiro. Se desharía de la pesada carga de su pasado y al mismo tiempo acabaría lo que Renji e Izuru no pudieron.

—"Me sabe mal dejar uno de los míos y a mi propio hermano a su suerte…" —pensó para sí mismo a la vez que soltaba la empuñadura de la katana y sólo apoyaba la mano sobre ella. —"Pero este es su castigo por lo ocurrido."

Shirosaki vio como Mugetsu comenzaba a alejarse y quiso ir a detenerlo. ¿Cómo los atacaba tan de repente y se iba como si nada? Iba a seguirlo, pero una tos grave lo hizo voltearse a una velocidad vertiginosa y sujetar al cuerpo del adolescente antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Se arrodilló en el suelo junto con él, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho para sostenerlo y la otra en su espalda.

Tendría que olvidarse de ese traidor por el momento.

— ¿Ichigo? —ladeó la cabeza y el mencionado lo miró de vuelta con ojos miel que lucían exhaustos y adoloridos.

—C-creí haberte dicho que te alejaras… —murmuró entre jadeos forzados.

Shirosaki se encogió de hombros. Al final no pudo dejar a Ichigo por su cuenta luego de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo se le contraía el pecho y era una sensación bastante molesta que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. —No seas estúpido, no puedo dejar que mueras así.

Ichigo iba a replicar de nuevo, pero volvió a toser de nuevo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Sintió algo amargo en la garganta y era como si tuviera algo atorado que sólo causó otro ataque de tos.

Kurai miró desesperadamente a su alrededor en busca de algo con que pudiera ayudar a Ichigo y se encontró confuso ante todos los objetos que estaban arriba en las cabinas. No tenía ni una mínima de idea de medicina… ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo sintió temblar bajo sus manos y volvió a dirigir su atención total hacia él, dándose cuenta de su respiración se había cortado de repente. Dio unos suaves golpes en su espalda con la palma de su mano y el aire volvió a sus pulmones, sin embargo la tos regresó con lo que quiera que se había atorado en su garganta. Se asustó por un momento al ver las manchas carmín en el blanco suelo. Dio un respingo antes de levantar a Ichigo y acostarlo de nuevo en la cama en la que previamente había estado.

¿Por qué la sangre se había estado coagulando de esa manera en su garganta?, pensó confuso. Creyó que tal vez su cuerpo solo estaba tratando de eliminar la sangre que no fuera suya, pero entonces vio el corte en su cuello. La herida no estaba cerrada del todo y parecía profunda.

—"Está yendo a peor… "—chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama. No podían partir a Aokigahara mientras estaba inconsciente. Eso solo reduciría sus posibilidades de salir o siquiera de llegar al corazón del bosque con vida.

Alguien entró sin previo aviso, haciendo que Shirosaki se pusiera en guardia, pero se calmó al ver que era el padre de Ichigo. Sus colmillos regresaron a la normalidad y sus músculos momentáneamente tensos se relajaron despacio.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde está Yuzu? —dejó la caja que cargaba en sus manos junto a la cama de su hijo y caminó fuera de esa zona por un momento, buscando algún rastro de su hija. La encontró desmayada en el suelo y entró en pánico hasta que comprobó que solo estaba dormida. La recostó sobre una de las camas de la clínica antes de regresar a donde estaban su hijo y aquel extraño chico.

— ¿Has sido tú?

El vampiro negó con la cabeza y se debatió en que parte de información debía contarle al hombre. Si le contaba toda la verdad le tomaría por un demente muy posiblemente. —Un tipo llamado Mugetsu entró aquí de repente y…

Isshin se acercó rápidamente hacia el albino y lo tomó de los hombros, girándolo hacia él. — ¿Has dicho Mugetsu?

—Eh sí, él—

—Creía que había muerto… —interrumpió de nuevo y cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos los volvió a abrir y miró intensamente a los ojos dorados de Shiro. — ¿Qué vino a hacer aquí?

—Intentó matar a su hijo señor —dijo sin rodeos. No había excusa que pudiera cubrir lo que había ocurrido además Isshin tenía que saber el peligro que estaba rodeando a su propio hijo.

Una expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro del hombre al oír esto, pero por otra parte no parecía ni sorprendido ni histérico por la noticia. No podía culpar a Mugetsu del todo por intentar hacer algo así… sobre todo después de lo que había pasado entre él e Ichigo años atrás.

—Él dijo… que eran hermanos. ¿Es eso cierto? —Isshin asintió, —pero entonces usted sabe…

— ¿Qué Mugetsu es un vampiro y que mi hijo es un híbrido? Sí lo sé —cogió otra silla y se sentó junto al joven vampiro mientras observaba a Ichigo atentamente. —Mi mujer Masaki… Ella era una vampiresa de sangre pura. Como tú.

Shirosaki abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Al parecer ese hombre sabía bastante sobre ellos a pesar de ser un humano normal. El nombre de Masaki le sonaba tan familiar… ¿dónde lo había oído antes? ¿De la guerra tal vez...? Era incapaz de recordar de qué le sonaba en ese momento.

—Mugetsu no es mi hijo, pero lo traté como tal cuando él y Masaki llegaron a mi vida. Aunque él no estaba muy convencido de mi relación ella —soltó una leve risa ante el recuerdo. No había sido hace tanto tiempo, pero parecía que pasaba más rápido desde que su mujer murió.

—Si ella estuviera aquí ya hubiera notado su presencia… ¿Puedo preguntar que le pasó? —cuestionó en voz baja intentando no indagar mucho en lo que podía ser un pasado doloroso.

—Ichigo creció como un niño más y Mugetsu y él eran casi inseparables —sonrió con tristeza y soltó un suave suspiro antes de continuar—, un día salimos a pasear. De repente un vampiro nos atacó. Se había enterado de lo que Masaki había hecho y que había incumplido algún tipo de ley.

"Los vampiros y los humanos no pueden relacionarse románticamente ni sexualmente entre sí", recordó Shirosaki.

—El vampiro se había lanzado primero a atacar Ichigo ya que aún era solo un niño, logró morderlo pero Masaki se interpuso antes de que él pudiera beber de su hijo. Masaki me ordenó que alejara a Mugetsu de ellos y que ella se encargaría de Ichigo. —Tragó saliva y Shiro supo en ese momento que se acercaba la parte difícil que contar— Masaki era poderosa, si lo puedo decir, el vampiro no tuvo nada que hacer contra ella, sin embargo Ichigo…

Shirosaki puso una mano sobre el hombro del Kurosaki. No era lo suyo ser compasivo, pero creyó que era necesario en el momento ya que era obvio que esto le causaba dolor al mayor. — No tiene que contarlo si no quiere.

—No, tú debes saberlo… Estáis hecho el uno para el otro, ¿verdad? —Kurai asintió asumiendo a que se refería a que eran el elegido del otro. Supuso que Isshin lo entendía porque esa es la conexión que debió de tener con Masaki— El caso es que… debido a la mordida de ese vampiro Ichigo perdió el control de sí mismo por primera vez. Aún recuerdo sus gritos de dolor mientras sucedía la transformación. No nos distinguía, no sabía quién éramos… Y atacó a Masaki sin ser consciente de ello. Mi mujer se defendió como pudo y ella en último intento, queriendo salvar a su hijo, bebió de él hasta que se debilitó y cayó inconsciente, pero la sangre de Ichigo no era la misma que la suya completamente y al cabo de unas horas falleció.

El vampiro de repente se sintió enormemente aliviado de que Ichigo no recordara nada durante sus transformaciones. El trauma de ser el causante de la muerte de su propia madre debería de ser horrible, mas se encontró preguntándose si su lado vampírico se acordaba de ese día. ¿Tal vez por eso había reconocido el olor de Mugetsu tan rápido cuando él no pudo hacerlo?

—Mugetsu lloró durante mucho tiempo y un día de repente… desapareció. Luego de muchos meses de búsqueda creí que estaría muerto. Nunca creí que volvería solo para vengarse de su hermano menor por algo que ni siquiera recuerda que hizo.

Y de pronto recordó dónde había escuchado el nombre de Masaki. Sí, él la conocía muy bien. La recordaba con cabello castaño claro y corto y de ojos miel como los de Ichigo. En el pasado, cuando aún era lo que podía ser considerado un niño a ojos humanos él visitaba la casa de esa mujer porque… Él y Mugetsu habían sido amigos siglos atrás. Le extrañaba que su esencia hubiera cambiado tanto desde entonces y posiblemente se debía a que la sed de venganza hubiera mancillado esa esencia tan poderosa pero inocente que le caracterizaba. No había sido capaz de reconocerlo en cuanto lo vio. Había cambiado tanto…

Isshin se agachó a tomar la caja que había traído consigo y sacó de ella una jeringuilla con un extraño líquido azulado en su interior.

—Esto lo hará sentir mejor por un tiempo —tomó un algodón y lo pasó por la zona entre el brazo y el antebrazo antes de inyectar el líquido en su sangre. Se alegraba de que Ryuken después del incidente de Masaki hubiera desarrollado algo que podía ser usado en este tipo de casos. Ryuken al igual que Masaki era un vampiro, pero ningún cazador hasta ese momento lo había encontrado. Se camuflaba muy bien entre los humanos. Terminó de inyectar el extraño líquido y se levantó a dejar la caja sobre una mesilla y a tirar la jeringuilla que había utilizado. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kurai Shirosaki —respondió firmemente.

—Shirosaki hay… ¿Hay algún modo de salvarle?

Shiro agachó la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo blanco, encontrándolo interesante de repente. Cualquiera de las opciones que tenía eran suicidas. No creía que al hombre le hiciera mucha gracia que su hijo fuera hasta el Aokigahara porque incluso los humanos sabían mitos sobre el bosque que no estaban lejos de ser verdad.

Mientras esperaba una respuesta que parecía que no llegaría, Isshin había empezado a ordenar y limpiar el desastre del suelo.

—Hay varias formas, pero sólo una tiene más posibilidades de funcionar —e irónicamente esa era la de adentrarse en el bosque del suicidio, —debo llevarle conmigo hasta el Aokigahara.

Isshin se paralizó en lo que estaba haciendo ante la mención del bosque. ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas? Había más posibilidades de que murieran que de sobrevivir, pero no estaba dispuesto a que su hijo muriera sin que pudieran hacer el intento.

—No iré solo —añadió. —Un Cambiaformas vendrá conmigo. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo, es de fiar.

—Ojala pudiera acompañaros, pero solamente soy un humano normal —dijo con pesar—, confiaré en vosotros.

Shirosaki asintió, haciendo una promesa cruzada sobre su pecho en su idioma natal de que harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para devolver a su hijo vivo y sano a casa.

Ambos voltearon su cabeza al escuchar un gruñido que salía de los labios del adolescente recostado sobre la cama. Había estado consciente desde el momento en que sintió la aguja en su brazo. No había dicho nada hasta el momento porque aún trataba de digerir la información que había escuchado. ¿Su padre estaba de acuerdo en dejarle de manos de ese vampiro? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

—N-no pienso ir con él a ninguna parte —masculló entre dientes.

—Morirás si no vienes —intervino Shirosaki secamente.

— ¿Qué hay de esa cosa que me acaba de poner el viejo? —refunfuñó. — Me estoy sintiendo bien de nuevo.

—Es solo una solución temporal Ichigo —su padre se levantó del suelo y le miró seriamente, algo que pocas veces hacía. —Shirosaki es el único que puede ayudarte ahora mismo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y el contacto visual terminó con un suspiro de derrota de Ichigo mientras se levantaba. —Supongo que tendré que fiarme de ti.

Kurai sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para que se levantara y lo pegó contra él, los pechos de los dos tocándose. —Vamos admite que no te caigo tan mal.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Ichigo ante la cercanía de los cuerpos y los rostros de ambos, sus recuerdos remontándose a lo ocurrido en las taquillas. No podía negar que no tenía motivos para estar a malas con Shiro… Él no le había hecho ningún daño real. Sus labios estaban de pronto demasiado cerca y una atmósfera que los aislaba de sus alrededores los rodeó, dejando atrás todo el enfado y resentimiento que hubiera podido quedar entre ellos tras la noche anterior.

— ¡El amor prohibido y joven es lo mejor del mundo! —exclamó Isshin interrumpiendo aposta el casi beso de su hijo y su 'casi' novio. Los dos se sonrojaron ya que se habían olvidado por completo de que Isshin estaba ahí.

— ¡Y tú eres un maldito idiota! —Ichigo se separó de Shiro y golpeó a su padre. Fuerte.

— ¡Me alegra saber que estás mejor hijo mío!

Ese hombre no tenía remedio.

xxx

Tanto Shirosaki como Ichigo estaban preparados para partir en cuanto Grimmjow llegara a su encuentro con su coche. El bosque no estaba muy lejos de Karakura, así que serían un par de horas en auto. Ambos estaban en la cocina de la casa de los Kurosaki, revisando que lo tuvieran todo en orden antes de marcharse. Isshin entró llevando la pequeña caja que había traído del hospital gracias a Ryuken. Se la entregó a Ichigo y le dijo:

—Dentro hay unas pastillas que debes tomar cada cinco horas. Hay diez de ellas lo que hace un tiempo de dos días y dos horas. También hay una solución líquida por si en algún caso no puedes tomarla oralmente, pero de esta no hay tanta cantidad lo que os da un total de tres días de límite. —Ichigo asintió e Isshin dirigió su mirada hacia Shiro— ¿Tú podrías administrársela si esto ocurre?

—Déjelo en mis manos.

Isshin se acercó hasta Ichigo e hizo algo que muy rara vez hacía. Lo abrazó de manera protectora y cariñosa, un gesto de lo mucho que lo quería a pesar de las peleas sin sentido y diarias que se sucedían entre ellos. —Cuídense.

Ichigo le devolvió el abrazo y se dejó embargar por el momento. Pensar que solo tenía tres días restantes de vida y de que unas pastillas le librarían de ello por ese tiempo le daba dolor de cabeza. Aún tenía que comprender demasiada información sobre lo que estaba pasando…

—Si no volvemos en cuatro días… Me disculpo de antemano por no haber sido capaz de cumplir esta promesa que he hecho.

—No digas eso Shiro —Ichigo se separó de su padre y se volteó hacia él. —Sobreviviré.

—"Pero yo no quiero que sobrevivas sino que vivas…" —pensó angustiado para sí mismo, pero ocultó esto con una sonrisa ladeada. Deberían al menos tratar de disfrutar su camino hasta el Aokigahara… Quería demostrarle a Ichigo lo mucho que lo quería a pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos. —Esa es la actitud_, lubitul meu rege_. En marcha.

Así juntos partían hacia el camino que gritaba a voces que su destino era la muerte segura.

Xxx

**Traducciones: **

_Nici o idee naibii_: Ni puta idea.

_Probleme_: Problemas.

_Pursânge_: Sangre pura (referencia a Shirosaki siendo un vampiro de pura sangre)

_De ce?_: ¿Por qué?

_El ne va ucide pe toti, frate_: Él nos matará a todos, hermano.

_Lie! El este mea ales!_ : ¡Mentira! ¡Él es mi elegido!

_Lubitul meu rege_: Mí amado Rey.


End file.
